Harry Potter and the Valley of the Shadow of Death
by bssnplayer
Summary: It's Harry's Sixth Year. The Wizard War is escalating, with heavy casualties. The new DADA teacher takes Harry on a personal journey and makes him face his ultimate fear: himself.
1. An Unexpected Letter

Chapter One  
  
An Unexpected Letter  
  
As dusk fell on Privet Drive, the air seemed to give a sigh of relief as the daytime sounds of cars and people going to and fro faded. As lights came on in the houses, the fluttering of window curtains trying to catch the breeze gave the illusion of a twinkling starscape. At Number Four, one light on the upper floor was out. Fifteen (almost sixteen) year old Harry Potter lay on his bed brooding like he had been doing for almost a month. He rarely left his room these days, except for meals. His relatives, the Dursleys, were quite content with this arrangement, as Harry was almost a non-existent entity to them. They left him alone, and he did the same to them.   
  
Strangely, though, there was one person in the house who did show some interest in his well being. Every once in a while, especially when there was no one around, his Aunt Petunia would, timidly, ask how he was doing, and even try to talk to him about his feelings. Harry felt that this behavior was motivated by more than Professor Moody's threat to Uncle Vernon last June after Leaving the Hogwarts Express. Harry's friends had gathered around him to ensure that he was going to be treated well from now on...now that Sirius...he broke away from that thought. These days he did very little thinking of Sirius, or anything else, for that matter. His best friends Ron and Hermione had been constantly writing him all summer, telling him what little they knew about what was going on with the Order of the Phoenix, or how well Fred and George Weasley's joke shop was doing, and constantly asking if he was doing all right. In fact, Professor Remus Lupin, a member of the Order and one of Harry's father's closest friends, had stopped by twice to check on Harry, and had even stayed for a private tea with Aunt Petunia while Dudley and Uncle Vernon were out of the house. Harry, who last year at this time would have been keenly interested in what Professor Lupin and Aunt Petunia would have to talk about, merely mechanically replied to Lupin's enquiries and retreated back to the solace of his room.  
  
On this particular night, Harry was lying on his bed staring out of the window when he saw an unfamiliar owl heading for the house. The owl, a Great Horned Owl, dropped it's delivery on Harry's chest and immediately flew back out of the window. Disinteredtedly, Harry unwrapped the package. Out fell a copy of The Quibbler and a note. Harry set the magazine aside and opened the note. He got as far as "Please don't be angry with me, but Professor Dumbledore asked me to write to you about the death of Sirius BLack" before he crumpled it and hurled it across the room. For a moment, Harry was too angry to do anything. After a while, as his breathing calmed, he picked the note up and began reading again.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Please don't be angry with me, but Professor Dumbledore asked me to write to you  
  
about the death of Sirius Black. He asked me to tell you about my mother.  
  
I loved her very much, but she always was experinenting with new magic. I felt  
  
she was spending more time with that than with me. One day, I wanted her to play  
  
with me. She said she would after she finished with her experiment. I offered to   
  
help to make it go quicker so I could have a play with her. She asked me to pass  
  
her some blue stuff and pointed to a shelf. I went to the shelf and saw more than  
  
one blue item. I grabbed the nearest one and gave it to her. For the longest time  
  
I blamed myself. After all, I gave her the stuff that killed her. I still have  
  
feelings like that sometimes, when I'm feeling really sad about her. But Dad said  
  
that was how she would have wanted to die, and after all, she didn't notice  
  
that I gave her the wrong stuff. The pain never goes away, Harry, but there are  
  
friends who care for you to help through the hard days. Don't remember how he died,  
  
remember how he lived. I hope this helps, and if you ever want to talk about it,  
  
please write.  
  
Luna Lovegood.  
  
Harry sat thinking about Luna's letter for a long time. He began remembering little things about Sirius, his laugh, his zest for life, the fearless way he jumped into the fight in the Department of Mysteries. And Harry understood that Sirius was a fighter, and that to die fighting to protect Harry, if he had to die, was the way he would have wanted to go. Harry laid back on his bed, took a great shuddering breath, and for the first time since it happened, cried himself to sleep mourning his godfather. 


	2. Tea With Aunt Petunia

Chapter Two  
  
Tea with Aunt Petunia  
  
Harry awoke the next morning feeling better than he had been feeling all summer. He still hurt terribly, but he was ready to live his life again. He gave the copy of the Quibbler Luna sent him a quick read. He shook his head and laughed at the article on the Crumple-Horned Skorkack, remembering Luna's particular obsession, and positively grinned at a story recounting a Wizard from Ipswich and his newly invented Death-Eater-Detector. He went down to breakfast still smiling. As he entered the kitchen, Uncle Vernon looked up. Seeing Harry's smile, Uncle Vernon gave a barely audible sigh of what might have been relief.   
  
"Hmph. About time you were up and around", he said as Harry sat down at the table and helped himself to fruit and toast. "Your aunt would like some help with the gardening today."  
  
Normally, this would have been given as an order, with threats to back it up, but it seemed that Mad-Eye Moody was able to generate a greater impression of menace, and so Uncle Vernon was forced to be civil towards Harry. Dudley said nothing, but was reading a book propped in front of him. Dudley's O-Levels had come in and they were none too good. In fact, in order for Dudley to follow his father into University and then ultimately into Grunnings, Dudley was being forced to attend remedial summer lessons in order to re-take his O-Levels later on in the summer. So Dudley was, for the first time in his life, studying hard. In fact, this summer was filled with firsts for Dudley. He did not bully Harry, because of both being scared to death of Mad-Eye, and a new found respect for Harry after he saved Dudley's life last year when they were attacked by dementors. Dudley was also visibly shrinking during the past school year. Fear and dieting had a lot to do with that, as well as Dudley's boxing training beginning to really pay off.  
  
As Dudley and Uncle Vernon got up to leave, Uncle Vernon turned to Harry again.  
  
"Oh, and when you're finished in the garden, Mrs. Figg is coming for tea while Dudley and I are out, and your Aunt wants you there to help entertain."  
  
Harry, in the past, would have dreaded tea with Aunt Petunia and Mrs. Figg, but that was before he found out Mrs. Figg was actually a Squib, and a friend of Dumbledore. He wondered what Aunt Petunia's reaction would be if she found out her batty, cat-obsessed neighbor was in fact a part of the magical community.   
  
Harry spent the rest of the morning pruning Aunt Petunia's flowerbeds and mowing the lawn. After lunch, Harry cleaned himself up, and helped Aunt Petunia prepare the tea. When the doorbell rang, Harry went to answer it. He opened the door, and his jaw dropped. Not only was Mrs. Figg there, but Professor Lupin. Mrs. Figg, looked as she always did, but Professor Lupin was dressed in slightly better clothes than the threadbare ones Harry had seen him in last.  
  
"Well? Are you going to invite us in or stand there staring?" Mrs. Figg hadn't changed, at any rate.  
  
"Hello, Harry", Lupin said quietly with a small smile on his tired features.  
  
As Harry let them enter and shut the door, Aunt Petunia came through the hall to greet her guest.  
  
"How are you, Arabella dear, I hope the heat--"  
  
She stopped dead with a look of shock on her face. Evidently she was not prepared to see Lupin standing in the front hallway with Mrs. Figg. Her eyes went back and forth between them.  
  
"Hello again, Petunia" Lupin said. Catching her eyes, he added "No, Arabella is not a witch. She was born without magic. However, she was born into a wizarding family, and has been a great help to us."  
  
"Come, Petunia, let's have some of this excellent tea you've got set out for us. We've got a lot to talk about". Mrs. Figg patted Aunt Petunia on the arm and gently let her to a seat at the kitchen table still slightly numb with shock.  
  
"Harry, dear, why don't you pour out for us and take a seat. This concerns you also".  
  
Harry did as Mrs. Figg told him and sat down excitedly, intensely curious for the first time this summer about what was going on. Lupin took a sip of his tea and began to speak.  
  
"The last time we talked, I spoke about Lily and James and their work against Lord Volemort," he began. "I also spoke about exactly why Voldemort came against Lily and James, and why they were killed.  
  
Harry felt an unpleasant lurch in his stomach as Lupin said this. Voldemort killed Harry's parents because of a prophecy which said that the one to defeat him would be born in July to those who had defied him three times. What Voldemort hadn't learned was that Voldemort himself would mark the boy as his equal, and that one would have to kill the other. Harry unconsciously rubbed his scar, the mark Voldemort left on him as a baby.  
  
"As you know", Lupin continued, "Voldemort cannot harm Harry as long as he calls this his home. This was the charm which Dumbledore placed upon him and which you sealed, being Lily's last living blood relation. However, we have learned that Voldemort and his followers may attempt an attack. And it is you, Petunia, that we are afraid might be the target."  
  
Harry looke at Aunt Petunia in shock as she gave a great shuddering gasp of horror and buried her face in her hands. While he understood Voldemort's desire for him to die, to kill Aunt Petunia, whose only crime seemed to be the fact she was his mother's sister and had taken harry in, made Harry faintly sick to his stomach. While he hated the Dursleys for their treatment of him for fifteen years, they did not deserve to die at the hands of the Death Eaters. Aunt Petunia looked up at Harry after a few moments, fear and anger mixed on her face.  
  
"Kill him quickly then! I want this to be over, you out of this house, and a normal life back! Why my fool of a sister and her good-for-nothing husband couldn't mind their own business and stay out of it is beyond me. Because of her my whole family is dead, and now it looks like it's my turn."  
  
Harry's surge of anger at the way Aunt Petunia spoke about his parents was stopped short by the shock of what she just said. Her entire family killed by Voldemort? Was this why she hated his parents so much? Harry's thoughts were racing, but Lupin spoke again.  
  
"We don't know for certain whether or not there will be an attack, but we have taken steps to protect you. On Friday evening, Dudley has a boxing tournament. We need you to make an excuse not to go watch it. We will visit you then and set the plan in motion. Until then, Arabella here will have an accident in her home which will require extensive renovation. You will kindly allow her to stay with you during the renovations. Say nothing to your husband about our plans. Harry, do not leave the house, and get your things packed up and ready to move."  
  
As Lupin stood, he placed his hand on Petunia's arm and bent close. Harry just caught him as he whispered "Be strong, Petunia, we'll see you through this."  
  
Harry showed them to the door. Mrs. Figg looked around carefully and nodded to Lupin. With a crack, he Disapparated. Mrs Figg turned to Harry.  
  
"Well, see you soon, and try to get on with Mr. Tibbles. he's very sensitive."  
  
With that, Mrs. Figg left. Harry returned to the kitchen where Aunt Petunia still had her face in her hands. As he started to clear the tea, she looked up.  
  
"Go up to your room and stay there until dinner. I don't want to see you or hear you right now."  
  
During the next few days, Harry couldn't help noticing that Aunt Petunia's eyes were slightly red and puffy and she was more apt to be cross and short, even with Uncle Vernon and Dudley. Uncle Vernon kept looking darkly at Harry, suspicious that he was the cause of Aunt Petunia's troubles, but he did not say anything. If he knew exactly what was happening, Harry was sure that not even the fear of retribution of Mad-Eye would prevent Uncle Vernon from thrashing him within an inch of his life and throwing him out.  
  
Mrs. Figg had moved in the next day, due to the tree in front of her house falling on her house and completely collapsing the roof and the front walls. Harry took some measure of pleasure in the fact that Mr. Tibbles seemed to enjoy tormenting Dudley. Friday came, and with it Dudley's tournament. Aunt Petunia told Uncle Vernon she wasn't going to go watch, because she wanted to keep Mrs. Figg company, and besides, she wanted to make a special post tournament treat for her "Dinky Diddums". As Vernon and Dudley left as evening was falling, there was a state of tension and readiness between the three remaining inhabitants who were gathered around the kitchen table. Shortly after Eight, there was a loud crack in the drawing room. Harry, Aunt Petunia, and Mrs. Figg went to the drawing room, where they saw Lupin with another Wizard Harry had not seen before. Lupin nodded at them and indicated the other wizard.  
  
"This is Hamish MacDougal. He is an auror currently on leave of absence to care for his infirm parents"  
  
Hamish grinned at Harry. He looked about the age of Bill Weasley, Ron's oldest brother. He was burly, with a great mane of raven black hair.  
  
"Aye, and frightful ill they are too", he said with a wink. "We dinna know when they'll get better"  
  
Lupin looked at Petunia. "He is to be your constant bodyguard. During the remainder of the holidays, he will take polyjuice potion and assume the identity of Harry here. This will be fairly easy as he will be staying mostly in Harry's room as he has done all summer. However, you are not to go out without him. When school starts, he will remain, but this time as one of Arabella's cats. Hamish here just finished the spells necessary to become an animagus, but Dumbledore has persuaded him not to register quite yet. There will be other guards around, Petunia, but you won't be able to see them. You will be as safe as we can make you. Harry, we are leaving tonight. You will be staying at headquarters for the rest of the holidays, just like last year. Only, no one is to know you are there. All your mail and other correspondence will be sent here, and Hamish will forward it using Hedwig. So, she will have to remain during the holidays as well. We will be leaving shortly under strictest secrecy. Do you all understand the plan?"  
  
Harry, petunia, and Mrs. Figg nodded. "Remember, Petunia, treat him just like Harry. No one is to know. Harry, go get your trunk. Hamish, the potion." Hamish took out a hip flask and Lupin took out a scissors and trimmed Harry's hair, making sure to collect every strand.  
  
Harry retrieved his packed trunk from his room, telling Hedwig she was to stay and behave for Hamish. When he returned, the potion had done its work, and he looked into his own eyes.  
  
"Everything packed, Harry?" Lupin asked. Harry nodded. "Good. I'll need you to take out your father's cloak and be sure your broom is secured to your trunk."  
  
Harry did as he was told. Lupin waved his wand, and Harry's trunk shrank to no bigger than a matchbox sized car.  
  
"Put your trunk in your pocket, and get ready to put the cloak on". Lupin turned to Aunt Petunia. "This will be over soon, Petunia. Soon it will be back to normal."  
  
Lupin turned to Harry and nodded. They both put their cloaks on and slipped out the front door. Lupin found Harry's arm and guided him down Privet Drive. After a couple of blocks, they stopped and a car pulled up next to them. They both got in the back seat and the car took off. Harry recognized the driver at once.  
  
"Evening, Dung. Right on time. Were you seen?" Lupin said.  
  
"Wotcher, Remus, Wotcher, Harry" Mundungus grinned as he drove through the night. "Everything go well tonight? And of course I wasn't seen, I ain't been caught in years." Harry grinned underneath his cloak. Mundungus was a crook and con man who worked for the Order.  
  
Presently, they drove through a rather seedy part of London, finally stopping at a dingy square surrounded by run down houses. Still cloaked, Harry and Lupin got out of the car, and walked to one end, between numvers 11 and 13. As Harry focused, a house began squeezing into existence between the other two. Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Lupin spoke out of the night.  
  
"Welcome back to headquarters, Harry" 


	3. Master of the House

Chapter Three  
  
Master of the House  
  
Harry and Lupin entered the dimly lit house and took off their cloaks. Lupin turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry, take your trunk out of your pocket so I can resotre it. Then I would like you to take it upstairs to your old room and wait for me. There is a meeting of the Order going on downstairs and I'm expected to give my report of tonight. I'll call you presently for dinner. I have many things to talk about with you."  
  
Harry nodded as Lupin disappeared through the door leading to the kitchen. Harry started dragging his trunk upstairs. As he reached the room he shared with Ron last summer, he paused and frowned. Surely by now he would have heard or seen Ron and Hermione? In fact, the house seemed deserted except for him and Lupin. Was he to live here for the rest of the summer with only Lupin for company? At least he would be able to get some basic information on the Order's doings as members were always dropping in to leave reports. As Harry entered his room, he noticed the empty portrait frame hanging on one wall. Phineas Nigellus, a former Hogwarts Headmaster, and Sirius' great-great-great grandfather, usually inhabited the frame, but Harry hadn't seen him since the night he found out Sirius had died. It looked like the beginnings of another lonely summer. With a sigh, Harry flopped down on the bed. Presently, Harry heard footsteps in the hall below. Evidently, the meeting of the Order had come to an end. Harry sighed more heavily. Several of the Weasleys were in the Order and it seemed they were not even going to stop and say hello to him. He heard Lupin calling him down for dinner. As Harry sloped down the stairs, he sniffed the air. For a lonely old bachelor, it seemed Lupin was not a bad cook, judging by the smell of the food. Harry reached the door to the kitchen and opened it.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!"  
  
Harry stood in the doorway stunned. There, around the table, were all his friends. A large banner hung from the celing which said "Happy Birthday, Harry". The table was piled high with heaps of food, butterbeer, and presents. He hadn't had a birthday party before, and was in total shock. With a silly grin, he started forward and was immediately surrounded by red hair. Eight Weasleys had mobbed him and were all hugging him, wishing him happy birthday, and pounding him on the back at the same time. Breaking away, Harry no sooner started making his way to the table when Hermione flung herself on him, hugged him hard, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Blushing fiercely, he was immediately set upon by Nymphadora Tonks, who preferred to be called just Tonks, an auror and a member of the Order, who gave him a hug and a kiss as well. His face glowing like Weasley hair, he broke away from Tonks only to be enveloped in a smothering bone crushing hug.  
  
"Happy birthday, Harry. Be'er than the first 'un, eh?" Rubeus Hagrid, professor of Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts had harry in a hug so tight harry was having trouble breathing. "Listen, I hope yeh're doin' all righ' and feelin' be'er"  
  
"I'll be fine once I can start breathing again, Hagrid" Harry replied. Grinning, Harry finally made his way to the table, where lupin and Mad-Eye Moody gave him a more subdued greeting, shaking his hand and wishing him well.  
  
Everyone made their way to the table and for a while no one spoke as they paid attention to Mrs. Weasley's excellent cooking. When the table was beginning to look rather empty, Lupin spoke.  
  
"Well, Harry, Professor Dumbledore sends his regards and regrets he was not able to stay, but I believe he left something for you". He pointed to the large pile of presents at the other end of the table. "Also, he gave me these"-he pulled out three letters from his robes--"for the three of you" He looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "So--what will it be first, then? presents or O.W.L. results?"  
  
Hermione's shout of "O.W.L. results!" was drowned out by six Weasleys and Harry shouting "Presents!"  
  
Harry never had a birthday like this one. Ron had given him a large box of chocolate frogs and a book about the greatest Quidditch matches of all time, complete with a breakdown of the strategies and tactics used. Hermione gave him a box of Inks For All Occasions--multi colored and some with special properties such as for writing notes so only one person could read them. Ginny's present was a new cage for Hedwig. Fred and George gave him a large crate of merchandise from their joke shop, including a selection of their best fireworks. From Charlie he received a dragon hide jacket. Bill gave him a book about ancient Egyptian wizards. As Harry started to open Hagrid's gift, it gave a lurch. Harry backed away quickly, knowing Hagrid liked to give gifts that had a tendency to attack their recipients. When it did not move again, he finished unwrapping. It was a rather furry looking book bag, which purred as Harry held it and gave it's fur a stroke. When the others approached for a better look, however, it started growling at them. Harry put it away to the side. Tonks' present was far better, however. She gave Harry a broomstand for storing his Firebolt, with enough room to also store his Broomstick Servicing Kit. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry the usual enormous box of her excellent homemade fudge. Moody presented Harry with a new, state of the art sneakoskope. Lupin gave Harry a couple of interesting looking books on Dark Wizards and wizarding combat, and also had managed to repair the knife Sirius gave him which melted at the Ministry and must have gotten lost during the battle with the Death Eaters.  
  
Finally there were only two small packages left unwrapped. The first one Harry opened was from Dumbledore. It contained a card, a sealed letter, and a handsome quill made from what looked like a phoenix feather. The letter was addressed to harry and bore the note "Do not open in front of others--for your eyes only". He pocketed this and read the card.  
  
Happy Birthday, Harry  
  
This quill is from Fawkes.   
  
It may come in handy for more than just writing.   
  
Keep it safe.  
  
The last present was a small book about the history of the Ministry of Magic from--Percy Weasley. Harry looked up.  
  
"What happened with Percy after Fudge admitted Voldemort was back?"  
  
A few of the people at the table shuddered, but Ron spoke up.  
  
"Well, he's back on speaking terms with the family. he apologized to mum and Dad and comes round once a week for dinner. However, you know him. He thinks we're still risking our lives by working with the Order and that if anyone's going to take care of V-Vo-Volde-him it will be the proper authorities of the MInistry. Stuck up prat."  
  
Several of the Weasleys looked down and suppressed giggles as Mrs. Weasley said 'Now Ron, that's not the way to talk about your older brother. He feels he can best help in the fight against You-Know-Who by working with the Ministry, and it's not our place to force him otherwise."  
  
Harry nodded and looked at all the presents and his friends again. This outporing of affection for him filled him with a warm feeling he rarely had. Lupin caught his look and smiled.  
  
"You see, Harry, family is more than just blood relation."  
  
With that, the party started to break up. Bill mentioned having to help Fleur with some paperwork she had (Harry glanced at Ron and they almost broke up with laughter), while Charlie, Tonks, Fred, George, and Moody had to go to work the next day. Hagrid got up and clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I'll be seein' you lot at Hogwarts. Don't get into any trouble."  
  
After they left, Lupin spoke up again.  
  
"Molly, Arthur, and Harry, I need to speak to you for a moment. You three can stay as well" he said, looking at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "First of all, thank you for staying here this summer as well. It's been rather lonely since Sirius has been gone. Now, after he returned here lsst summer, Sirius wrote out a will. It's been all legalized and witnessed, so there is no challenge. As the last Black, he had control of the family assets. So, according to the terms of the will, he named me executor, and as executor, it's my duty to tell you, Molly, that he left half the Black family fortune to you and Arthur.  
  
"What?" Mrs. Wealsy's face was a study in shock. But-but-we can't accept this..  
  
"Sirius, in his will, left a message for you, Molly. He said, 'Thank you for believing me'" Lupin said softly. Mrs. Weasley gave a quiet sob and dabbed her eyes with her hadkerchief.   
  
"The rest of his money, he split three ways between Tonks, myself, and you, Harry. The vault transfer was made today. He also left you this, when you come of age and are out of school." Lupin held out his hand. In it, was an elaborately carved key bearing the crest of Black. "This house is now yours, Harry" 


	4. OWLs and House Elves

Chapter Four  
  
O.W.L.s and House Elves  
  
Harry sat stunned, barely aware of his mouth hanging open. Sirius left him the house? He shook his head to get his brain started again. Through his mumbness, he felt a surge of affection for Mrs. Weasley. She was the kindest person he knew, and if anyone deserved to inherit half of a huge fortune, it was the Weasleys. He became dimly aware of Lupin speaking.  
  
"I hope, Harry, that you will still allow the Order to use the house for headquarters."  
  
"What? Oh-of course, why wouldn't I?" As Harry slowly came back to his senses, he saw Lupin grinning and realized he was being teased.  
  
"Well, now that that business is settled, I suppose you'd like to see your O.W.L. results." Lupin handed out the envelopes. Hermione practically ripped open the envelope before it left Lupin's hand. Harry and Ron opened theirs a bit more slowly. Hermione let out a squeal of joy.  
  
"All ten O's! I had hoped, but I wasn't sure about ancient runes...I can't wait to tell Mum and Dad...Oh, Ron! How did you do?"  
  
Ron? Why was Hermione so interested in Ron's O.W.Ls? What about him? These thoughts floated past the fog in Harry's brain as he stared at the letter in front of him. He had received seven O.W.Ls. He knew he had blown his History of Magic and Divination exams, but he had received an A in Astronomy, E's in Charms, Herbology, and Transfiguration, and an O in Care of Magical Creatures. He expected the O in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and also received an O in....Potions?  
  
"I got an O in Potions?" he croaked disbelievingly. "How? Why?"  
  
Meanwhile Ron had gone from pale to being redder than his hair as he gazed open mouthed at his letter. He looked up.  
  
"Eight. With two Os. And blimey...I got an A in History of Magic..."  
  
Hermione leaned over and hugged Ron and gave him a rather long kiss on the cheek. "I knew you could, Ron. That's wonderful. Oh, and I'm proud of you too, Harry"  
  
Harry looked up and glanced at Hermione. She was sitting very close to Ron, and had done so all through dinner, he recalled. They both met his glance, blushed fiercely, and slid apart slightly. Harry glanced at Ginny, who was rocking back and forth in silent laughter. Harry shook his head. It couldn't be...He turned instead to his letter, thinking about how he could have managed an O in Potions. Perhaps it was the absence of Snape during the exam...he did feel more confident when he wasn't there, his dark eyes boring into him, feeling his sneering hatred of Harry.   
  
Mrs. Weasley was beside herself with joy. "Oh, Ronnie...eight O.W.Ls! A prefect, and now eight O.W.Ls! We just might have another Head Boy here...and Head Girl as well," she added, beaming at Hermione.  
  
Both Ron and Hermione blushed, if possible, even redder than before under the smiling gaze of Mrs. Weasley. Ginny choked back a laugh and got up to help clear the table. After the table was cleared, they all sat down with bottles of butterbeer.  
  
"Okay", Harry said, looking around at all of them. "What's been going on all summer with the Order and everything?"  
  
Mr. Weasley wiped his glasses on his robes. "Well, Harry, you already know part of our plans, and I must implore you not to tell ANYONE who doesn't know." He looked pointedly at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who immediately raised a storm of protest at this. Mr. Weasley made an impatient gesture and cut them off. "I'm sorry, you three, but this plan is very delicate, and innocent people's lives depend on complete secrecy. So I want you to swear right now, Harry, that you will speak of the plan to no one not in the order. Plus, we need you to sign this statement to that effect." He held out a piece of parchment and a quill. The parchment said "I, Harry Potter, do swear that I will not reveal any plans of the Order of the Phoenix with which I am involved." Harry read it, and hesitantly signed it.   
  
"Well done, Harry" Mr. Weasley said. "Now, you are probably aware of Hermione's ability to jinx a signed statement." Harry nodded, remembering what happened to Marietta Edgecombe when she told Professor Umbrige about the DA. "Be assured that worse will happen if you tell anyone about what happened tonight before you left the Dursleys. I don't mean to threaten you, but this is vital."  
  
Harry nodded, slightly frightened by the serious tone and authority of Mr. Weasley's voice. He had never heard him speak that way before. Mr. Wealsey turned to the others.  
  
"However, we CAN tell you all a few things. First, the reversal of the Ministry is making our plans go much smoother. We are able to recruit a bit more openly, as well as pass on information. Fred and George have been inducted into the Order, of course, and their shop is being used as a central spot for passing along information."  
  
"But Fudge is still Fudge," said Lupin, "and now that the Ministry is involved, he feels that Dumbledore, however noble his intentions, should leave the fight to the Ministry. Therefore, recruiting more help is still difficult. However, we have gotten an even bigger head start. Thanks to Harry's interview, the Death Eaters that weren't captured at the Ministry are having to lie very low and move slowly, as everyone now knows who and what they are. Even Lucius Malfoy, when he escapes, will be almost completely powerless to act openly."  
  
"But the Death Eaters are only one arm of You-Know-Who's followers", said Mr. Weasley. The Ministry's being hard put to it in dealing with the dementors and others of that sort."  
  
Harry suddenly remembered that the muggle news had reported an increase in the amount of coma patients in the past month. "They're attacking muggles, aren't they?" he piped up.  
  
"Yes, but not as many as one might think, and there haven't been very many attacks on wizards, either" replied Lupin. "We're not quite sure yet what they're up to, but they seem to have had very specific orders."  
  
Ron spoke up. "Um, Dad, what about the giants? Hagrid told us about his mission last year."  
  
"They haven't moved yet. You know that, according to what Hagrid said, there may be some division within the few giants left. Thanks to Charlie, the valley where they live is being monitored. If they move, we'll know."  
  
Lupin sighed. "The hardest thing of all is to try to convince those we've always oppressed to fight on the side of good. I mean, why fight with those who have always thought you inferior or only worthy of being servants? The best we can hope for from the goblins is neutrality, thanks to Bill, and we're pretty sure they won't go over to Voldemort en masse. There'll be a few power hungry ones, but there always are, and can anyone say any better about us humans? Dumbledore himself has been in constant communication with the centaurs and merpeople, but we aren't expecting anything positive for quite some time. And as for--"  
  
Here Mrs. Weasley cut Lupin off. "I think that's enough information for one night. Harry has had a busy day, and the others only got here today. Harry dear, we'll of course be staying here with you for the rest of the summer, as Remus will be gone often doing work for the Order and we don't want you to be alone. Now, all four of you--BED."  
  
As they started to get up from the table, Harry turned to Lupin.  
  
"Wait. I almost forgot. Where's Kreacher?"  
  
Kreacher was the Black family house elf. He, under orders from Sirius' cousin Narcissa Malfoy, had lied to Harry and made him think Sirius was a prisoner of Voldemort at the Ministry.  
  
Lupin sighed heavily. "Kreacher isn't here anymore."  
  
"Did he go to the Malfoys? I don't want him in this house anymore after what he did--"  
  
Lupin lowered his head. "You know that part of the house elves' enslavement is complete loyalty to the family they serve. Narcissa Malfoy, although a close relative of Sirius, and part of the Black family, did not belong to the house to which Kreacher was enslaved. Sirius, as the last of that family, was entitled to the obedience and loyalty that is part of the enslavement. There is a price to pay for betraying that loyalty, and when the house elves were enslaved, it was made sure that the price was high. When Kreacher found out his actions led to Sirius' death, and that they were ordered by another member of his family, well, the price a house elf pays for betraying his master to his death is death. We found Kreacher in his den with a knife through his heart and the pictures he kept in there smashed."  
  
Hermione and Ginny clapped their hands over their mouths in horror, but Harry felt, to his regret, a kind of grim satisfaction.  
  
"You see, Harry, when Kreacher realized that not only had he betrayed his family, but that he himself had been betrayed by them, he destroyed all reminders of that family before he destroyed himself. All reminders, that is, except of the one he betrayed. In his madness, it was his last gesture of loyalty. Sirius may have despised him, but he never betrayed him."  
  
And Harry felt something he never thought he would--a spark of pity for Kreacher.  
  
"So, the portrait of Sirius' mother--?"  
  
"Destroyed. As well as the tapestry. Everything except Sirius' things and Phineas' portrait. It's not that easy, even for a house elf, to destroy the portrait of a Hogwarts Headmaster. Well, good night to you four, and sleep well."  
  
"Arthur will be staying mostly at The Burrow," said Mrs. Weasley, "but he'll be here for dinner. I'll have breakfast ready for you early--We need to do some final cleaning in the morning."  
  
As they made their way upstairs, Harry saw that indeed, the place where Sirius' mother's portrait had hung was bare and empty. Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron were discussing Kreacher and house elves.  
  
"But to have to kill yourself! That's horrible! How could house elves do that to themselves!"  
  
"Remember, Hermione, Dobby had to punish himself whenever he tried to warn Harry"  
  
"Well. I'm going to use my O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s to get the highest grades, enter the Ministry and do something about house elf enslavement. And don't try and stop me, Ronald Weasley!"  
  
"As if I could" Ron muttered so that Harry barely heard him.  
  
As they approached their rooms, Hermione and Ron seemed to slow down a bit. Harry caught Ginny's eye, and they both grinned and went in their rooms. Ron joined Harry a couple of minutes later.  
  
"Well, happy birthday again, mate. Quite the busy day. Good night"  
  
Harry's head was swirling. So much indeed had happened. Harry's last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep were of Lupin talking about family. His heart swelled as he realized that his friends wanted to be his family and that they all cared for him. His sleep was, for the first time in over a year, uninterrupted by nightmares. In fact, his sleep was so deep that he didn't feel the hands on him until they jerked him awake. 


	5. Punishment

Chapter Five  
  
Punishment  
  
With a yell of fear, Harry jerked away from the small hands and fumbled for his wand.  
  
"Harry Potter! Wake up, Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry found himself face to face with a pair of large round eyes, pointed ears, and a nose shaped like a pencil.  
  
"Dobby?" Harry gasped panting heavily. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Dumbledore sent Dobby here! He tells Dobby Harry Potter has inherited a house and would Dobby like to work part time for Harry Potter, and of course Dobby says oh yes!"  
  
"Well, you could have waited until I woke up to tell me instead of scaring me half to death."  
  
Dobby's ears drooped a little. "Dobby is sorry, Harry Potter. But Ron Weezly said you would get a better surprise that way."  
  
Harry looked and saw Ron howling with laughter near the door.  
  
"Breakfast is ready, Harry Potter, Sir" Ron choked out through his laughter in an imitation of Dobby's voice. He quickly ducked out of the way of the shoe and his laughter echoed all the way down the stairs.  
  
"Dobby, tell the others I'll be right down. I need to get dressed." As Dobby left, Harry got out of bed and started dressing. As he finished, he picked up the letter Dumbledore had written him. As no one was in the room with him, he opened it and began to read.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Once again I feel I must apologize for my failings last year.  
  
You have a terrible burden to bear, and I wish to make it  
  
as easy as possible for you. Once again, I will not make you a prefect  
  
this year. You will have other responsibilities to deal with which you will  
  
find out soon. I have faith that you will perform them admirably.  
  
You will also be glad to note that I have lifted the ban on your participation  
  
in Quidditch.   
  
I also wish to discuss with you what happened during your Occlumency lessons  
  
with Professor Snape. What you did was a very serious invasion of his privacy  
  
and he was understandably angry with you. I must impress upon you the seriousness  
  
of what you did. Later this month, he and I will be visiting to bring Professor   
  
Lupin his Wolfsbane Potion. We will talk about this situation then.  
  
My Warmest Regards on your Birthday,  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
P. S. Tell no one what was written in this letter with the exception of being   
  
able to play Quidditch again. This matter is just between you, me and Professor  
  
Snape.  
  
As Harry finished reading the letter, it burst into flame and became a very fine ash within seconds.  
  
Harry felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He wasn't going to be a prefect, but after listening to Ron's experiences, he wasn't sure he wanted to. He WAS dreading the meeting between himself, Dumbledore, and Snape. He had looked into the pensieve containing Snape's thoughts during his last Occlumency lesson, and was horrified to see Snape being bullied and absolutely humiliated by his father. When asked, Sirius and Lupin both said that James Potter later matured, and Harry wanted desperately to believe them. He thought again about what the letter said. "Other responsibilities" ...what could they be? As if knowing that he would either have to kill or be killed by Voldemort wasn't bad enough.  
  
With those thoughts souring his mood, he went downstairs to breakfast. The others were already at the table, and Dobby was just finishing up the cooking, closely supervised by Mrs. Weasley, who was clearly unused to having a house elf do the cooking. Harry sat down across the table from Ron and Hermione, who were holding hands. Harry looked at Ron.  
  
"So, you finally asked her out, did you? When did it happen?"  
  
"What? How did you--when--"  
  
Harry grinned, the prospect of teasing Ron a little easing his bad mood. "After the Yule Ball, when you were so jealous of Viktor Krum. And I'll bet Hermione has known for ages but didn't say anything."  
  
Ron and Hermione turned identical shades of scarlet. "Well," Hermione said, speaking to the table, "when he did bring it up, the first thing I said was 'It's about time, what took you so long'". Ron blushed harder. Ginny was howling.  
  
"What they both didn't know was that Fred, George and I had a pool going. I won." she said simply.  
  
"Ginny! That was not nice at all!" said Mrs. Weasley in shock. "I thought I raised you better than that."  
  
"Sorry, Mum" replied Ginny, in a small voice as Dobby laid the breakfast out. Ron immediately dove into the kippers and eggs. Hermione rolled her eyes. The rest ate their breakfast with a bit less gusto.  
  
"This is very good" said Harry. "I didn't know you could cook this well." Ron, his mouth full to bursting, made what seemed to be noises of agreement as he ate.  
  
"Well" Mrs. Weasley said, after they had finished eating, "that was indeed very good, Dobby. Now today, I thought we'd put some finishing touches on the house to make it a bit brighter, and then we need to assist Harry in decorating and making the place his."  
  
Harry and the others all groaned inwardly at the thought of more cleaning. They had spent all last summer cleaning the house and making it fit for human habitation again. They looked around at the dark walls and tarnished decorations. It looked like it was going to be another long summer.  
  
"But Mum," said Ron, "we've got Dobby to do that for us now. Can't we give it a rest for a while?"  
  
"RON!" said Hermione and Mrs. Weasley indignantly. "No, we won't 'give it a rest', as you so colorfully put it" continued Mrs. Weasley. "A house elf is supposed to help, not do everything. Besides, it will do you good to get your hands dirty. You can scrub the floors."  
  
Ron groaned audibly. "Dobby thanks Mrs. Wheezy for the kind words" Dobby piped up, "but Dobby is honored to work in Harry Potter's house. Dobby will only be here twice a week but Dobby will work extra hard to make Harry Potter's house wonderful."  
  
"Thanks, Dobby", Harry said. Just then there was a flash of fire, and four letters and a phoenix feather dropped onto the table.  
  
"Hogwarts letters" said Hermione eagerly. They all reached for their own and opened them and began reading.  
  
"So then," Hermoine was saying, "We only take those N.E.W.T. classes in those subjects where we've made an a high enough O.W.L. It looks like you and I will be in Potions together, Harry. Sorry, Ron."  
  
"Yeah, I'm real disappointed." Ron read down his letter. "Oh, bloody- I mean darn. Looks like I have to take Binns' class. I can only imagine what those classes will be like. You'll help me study, Hermione?" Ron finished with a slightly desperate look at Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled affectionately at Ron. "Of course I will, Ron"  
  
Ginny was looking glumly at her letter. "What's up, Ginny?" said Ron  
  
Ginny said nothing, but rather held up her hand. In it was a prefect's badge. "I was hoping I'd be able to have a bit of fun this year."  
  
Mrs. Weasley was immediately transported to heights of ecstacy. Witht the exception of Fred and George, all of her children had become Hogwarts prefects. Hermione and Ron also congradulated Ginny, saying she'll be an excellent prefect. Ron also pointed out that she would be able to have plenty of fun, to the disapproval of Hermione and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry barely caught any of the other talk. He was staring at his letter in shock. THIS was the "other responsibility" Dumbledore mentioned in his letter?  
  
"Harry?" Lupin said so sharply that all the others turned to look. "What's wrong?"  
  
Harry looked up to the others and spoke in a disbelieving voice.  
  
"I've been named a Teaching Assistant for Defense Against the Dark Arts" The others looked at him in shock. "I'm supposed to assist in practical lessons for first through fifth years and to assist in preparing students for their Defense O.W.L.s. I'm to arrange classes around my schedule, prepare lessons, and then teach them."  
  
"Has Dumbledore ever done that before?" asked Hermione in an awed voice, as she took Harry's letter to read it for herself.  
  
"Does this mean we have to call you 'Professor Potter' now?" asked Ron, grinning.  
  
"Dumbledore must have been impressed with how well you taught us in the DA" said Ginny.  
  
"Wait. Why would there be a need for an assistant to the Defense Professor?" said Hermione. "Who's teaching it this year?" She looked at the letters again. "Hmmm. Just one book. 'Power and Darkness: A Guide to the Dark Arts and Those Who Practice Them' by Santo de la Muerte."  
  
Lupin dropped his goblet. "It can't be" he whispered, almost to himself. "I thought he was dead. But, it makes sense for Dumbledore to appoint an assistant if he's the new teacher"  
  
"Who? Who is he?" they all asked eagerly.  
  
Lupin looked at them darkly. "I'm not going to say because I hope I'm wrong. He shouldn't be teaching children. Molly, I don't think Flourish and Blott's will sell that book. You might have to get it for them at Borgin and Burke's"  
  
They all looked at him in fear and awe. Borgin and Burke's was a shop in Knockturn Alley, known for its Dark Arts shops. Harry accidentally came out in Borgin and Burke's the first time he tried Floo Powder and saw Lucius Malfoy, a Death Eater, selling some of his things there.  
  
Mrs. Weasley turned pale and prsed her lips, but she nodded. "Well, if I have to, then it's best to get this over with as soon as possible. You three" she said, pointing at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, "get ready. We're going to Diagon Alley today. We'll get you some new robes, Ron, I wish you'd stop growing soon, and we'll pick out your reward for making prefect, Ginny. Harry, dear, I'll measure you to see if you need new robes as well, and if you'll give me your book list I'll pick them up as well as anything else you might need. You all can wait at Fred and George's while I get your Defense books."  
  
"Wait" said Ron. "Harry's not coming? But you've got to see the shop, it's totally other. They've got better stuff than Zonko's in Hogsmeade and it's always packed."  
  
"Harry can't leave the house this summer" said Lupin. "He'll have plenty of time over the Christmas Holiday to visit Fred and George's shop."  
  
"Yeah, you go on and have a good time" said Harry glumly. "Besides, I've got to make lesson plans and Professor Lupin can help me with those."  
  
"Why can't Harry leave?" asked Ron  
  
"Order business" replied Lupin, "and that's all you need to know about it."  
  
"Dobby will be here to help cheer Harry Potter up while his friends are away" said Dobby. "He is going to start with the kitchen and all the silver and chandeliers today"  
  
Harry smiled at the little house elf. "Thanks, Dobby"  
  
Mrs. Weasley measured Harry and indeed he needed some new robes. Harry waved from the stairs as they left, all laughing and chattering happily. Harry gloomily got all his Defense books, including the volumes Sirius and Lupin gave him for Christmas, headed down to the kitchen and started to sort out what he was going to teach in the upcoming year. It was harder than he thought, to decide on what was appropriate for which year, which creatures to introduce, which spells, jinxes, and curses to teach, but totally absorbing. Soon Harry forgot his bad mood as he and Lupin engaged in some intense discussions about the specifics of the lessons, pausing only when Dobby asked them to move to the other half of the table so he could clean that half. Before he knew it, he heard the door open, and the chattering voices of the Weasleys and Hermione grew louder they came downstairs.  
  
"Well, Harry, all your things are on your bed. Thank goodness I didn't have to go into Knockturn Alley. The manager of Flourish and Blott's had set up a special booth near the entrance under tight security. Fred and George send their regards, and were sorry you couldn't visit today. However, they are looking forward to seeing you over Christmas, and say they may have a few new surprises by then." She made a slightly dark look with the last remark. Although disapproving of her twin sons' ambition of running a joke shop as beneath them, as well as the spectacular way they left Hogwarts last year, she was nevertheless willing to give them her support, especially as their venture was so successful. "I don't know about those two...such talent, and to use it on a joke shop..."  
  
"Ease up on them, Molly" said Lupin. "They're happy, good at what they do, and very successful at it. What more can you ask for?"  
  
"I know, Remus, but so young, and in the Order..." she sniffed slightly. "But I'm their mother, I'm entitled. Now," she went on, a bit more briskly, "tonight is Percy's night over, so I won't be staying for dinner, but I will be back later. Dobby!" The house elf appeared instantly. "Dobby, I know you have to go, but before you do, can you fix dinner for all of them? And by the way, I've never seen the chandeliers so clean and bright, and the kitchen looks superb. Thank you."  
  
The others looked around. The kitchen was indeed spotless and bright, and looked much cheerier.  
  
Dobby beamed. "Dobby thanks Mrs. Wheezy for the kind words. Now he knows where Ron gets his generosity and kindness from." Mrs.Weasley blushed and beamed.  
  
********************  
  
As the next couple of weeks passed, Harry and his friends, with the assistance of Dobby, transformed the old house. No longer dark and gloomy, the hardwood floors fairly shone. The chipped and cracked walls were repaired and papered over. The chandeliers were no longer tarnished, but gleamed. Even the stone looked warm and inviting. With the money Sirius left Harry, he was able to redecorate the house. The drawing room became a combination living room and study. Harry and the others all chipped in and filled the new bookshelves with Dark Arts Defense books, as well as other householdy books. The empty portrait of Phineas Nigellus was moved there, and as a special treat for Harry, Mrs. Weasley had Harry's favorite photograph of his parents enlarged and framed, and placed in a position of honor above the fireplace. When Harry sat and talked, or played chess with his friends in the drawing room, Lily and James Potter smiled lovingly down at him. It had turned into the home Harry always hoped to have, but Harry was filled with an empty feeling at the thought of living here alone after he left school.  
  
Several times the Order came at night for meetings. During these meetings, Harry and his friends were banished to their rooms. Several usually stayed for dinner afterwards, including some of Harry's friends. Mr. Weasley came for dinner almost every night, except for when Percy was visiting the Burrow. Fred and George were regular visitors, and usually came with stories of new products in development, Tonks came often, as well as Kingsley Shacklebolt, another auror, and Mundungus Fletcher, who never said no to a homecooked (and free) meal. Even Mad-Eye stopped by once or twice.  
  
As the Time passed, Lupin began spending more and more time in his room. The others noted with trepidation that it was nearing full moon. Lupin, with a sad smile, told them not to worry. He and Dumbledore had set strong charms around Lupin's room to keep him from leaving during the time he was transformed. A feeling of dread was growing in Harry, however, and it had nothing to do with Lupin.  
  
Sure enough, shortly before the last week of the holidays, Snape showed up with the potion for Lupin, accompanied by Dumbledore. After giving Lupin the potion, they led Harry down to the kitchen. As Dumbledore locked the door, he placed several anti-eavesdropping charms on the room. Snape looked at Harry with his usual sneer.  
  
"So" he said, "I see you have received an 'Outstanding' on your Potions exam and that you're enrolled in my N.E.W.T. class. Be warned, Potter, that I will not tolerate the work you usually turn in to me. You must prove to ME that you earned that grade. Anything less than an 'E' and I will seriously reconsider your ability to be in my class."  
  
Harry said nothing, but looked up at Snape with an expression of utmost loathing.  
  
"Now, Severus" said Dumbledore, I'm sure he will perform up to your standards. However, that is not why we are here. Harry, do you have anything to say to Professor Snape?"  
  
Several things, all nasty, flashed through Harry's mind as Snape looked down his large crooked nose at Harry. Finally he replied "I apologize for what happened last year during my Occlumency lesson. It was wrong of me and I shouldn't have done it."  
  
"Why did you do it?" asked Dumbledore  
  
"I thought Professor Snape had information about the Department of Mysteries."  
  
"And when you saw that they were not about the Department? Why did you continue?"  
  
"I-I saw my father."  
  
"And so you went into my memories" snarled Snape. "Did you enjoy what you saw? Did you enjoy seeing your father as he really was?"  
  
"No! Of course I didn't! He had no right to do that to you, even if--"  
  
"Even if what, Potter?" Snape interrupted in his most dangerous voice.  
  
"Harry" Dumbledore quickly interrupted, quieting Snape with a glance, "why were you so upset at your father's actions?"  
  
"Well," Harry said slowly, "It's because that's how my cousin treated me. I couldn't believe my father was exactly as Professor Snape always described him."  
  
Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, Harry, many of the mistakes we make in our youth often have consequences far past the time when we grow up. Now you can begin to understand one of the reasons I sent you to live with the Dursleys. Had you grown up in a Wizarding family, as famous as you were, you may have turned out to be worse than your father ever was in his youth. As it is," and here he smiled at Harry, "while you still have his casual disregard for the rules, you are already mature enough to be horrified at a moment of youthful arrogance. To feel compassion for someone you dislike, even hate, Harry, is a great gift. I believe you at one point even felt compassion for Lord Voldemort."  
  
Harry thought for a moment. He recalled young Tom Riddle, growing up in an orphanage, alone and friendless. He had felt a moment of compassion and pity for him.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Snape. "Severus, are you satisfied with Harry's apology and explanation?"  
  
"Yes, Headmaster. But something like that must never happen again."  
  
"I think we can guarantee that, Severus. Harry, you will continue to study Occlumency with Professor Snape. However, I think we can dispense with calling it Remedial Potions. You will see him for your first lesson the first day of term. Until then, practice emptying your mind every night before you go to bed. Now I believe, Harry I mentioned that while curiosity is good, one must use caution when exercising it. In order to impress the seriousness of invading Professor Snape's privacy so intimately upon you, I am forced to give you a week's worth of detentions with Professor Snape. And" he continued, "I am suspending you from the Gryffindor Quidditch team for the first match. I hope this will deter you from doing something like this again, and will encourage you to exercise thought and deliberation."  
  
Harry hung his head. Dumbledore did not raise his voice, but the disappointment in it made this punishment ten times as bad as any Professor umbridge had given him. "Yes, sir" he said quietly. "It won't happen again."  
  
"Good. Now, what was said here will not be discussed by you with anyone. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Now, I must go and ask Molly if I can stay for dinner. Will you be staying, Severus?"  
  
"No, Headmaster, I have other business tonight." He looked significantly at Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah. Well then, I wish you good luck, Severus."  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster." Snape turned to Harry. "I will say this once, and only once, Potter. Your emotions, along with your hot headedness and temper, will get you killed if you don't discipline your mind. If you can't deal with me, you will never stand a chance against the Dark Lord."  
  
He swept out of the room, his black cloak billowing behind him. 


	6. Back to School

Chapter Six  
  
Back to School  
  
Harry barely ate. His thoughts were on what had just transpired between himself, Dumbledore and Snape. Although the prospect of a week's detention with Snape filled him with dread, he couldn't bring himself to be angry at Dumbledore for giving him the punishment he did. His actions were wrong, and he knew he shouldn't have done it. Neither did the prospect of a one game suspension from Quidditch upset him greatly. Ginny was a good Seeker, and he was confident that the team would win. What bothered him most was the disappointment in him that Dumbledore had obviously felt. Dumbledore had taken great pains to point out to Harry what he thought of him, and to let him down wieghed heavily on him. He resolved not to let Dumbledore down again. His thoughts were also centered on Snape's last words before he left.Was his hatred of Harry what it seemed? Was Snape in fact testing him, preparing him for facing Voldemort? Harry's head swam as he went round and round with these thoughts. All he knew was that Snape hated Harry, his father, and Sirius, and Harry hated Snape for it. But he would try not to let it affect him.  
  
When dinner was over, Dumbledore rose.  
  
"Well, that certainly was an excellent dinner, Molly. You could teach the house elves at Hogwarts a thing or two. I must be going now. Give my regards to Remus and to Arthur. Harry, can you come with me for a moment?"  
  
Harry accompanied Dumbledore to the door. Just before he left, Dumbledore leaned in to Harry and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Keep this from everyone. I want you to learn Apparition as soon as possible. I will be arranging weekly lessons when you get back. Good luck this year, Harry."  
  
And as Harry looked up to Dumbledore, he was shocked at how old and worn he looked.  
  
During the remainder of the last week, everyone got ready for the return to Hogwarts. Hedwog's cage was sent to Privet Drive. Lupin had recovered, although his hair looked slightly grayer, and he needed a few extra meals before he looked more like himself again.   
  
On the night before Harry's return to Hogwarts, there was a major meeting of the Order. At one point, Harry was called down, to the immense jealousy of the other three. As Harry entered the kitchen, everyone looked at him with serious expressions on their faces. Even Fred and George, who would joke about anything, looked gravely at Harry.   
  
"Well, Potter" Moody growled, "it turns out we were right. Your aunt is being watched."  
  
Harry gasped as Moody continued.  
  
"We don't think a move will be made on her, though, until after you are on the train."  
  
"The thing is, Harry" continued Mr. Weasley, "they know we are also watching, but they think we're watching you. The fact that Hamish is always with her when she goes out has been serving as a deterrent. They think that all we care about is you"  
  
"See? Being famous does come in handy" said Fred, smiling.  
  
"However, they don't know you're here" said Tonks, "and if you show up on the train and the dursleys don't take you, they'll realize something's up. So we have to get you and your aunt together at King's Cross, and to have you seen together."  
  
"And a right bugger of a job this is going to be" said George.  
  
"The key to the plan is timing." Lupin continued. "Your things will be sent to Privet Drive tonight, with the exception of your cloak. The train begins boarding at 9:30, but Dumbledore has made arrangements for you to be on board much earlier. You will remain in your cloak in the arranged compartment, until Hamish comes on board. When he changes into a cat, you may remove your cloak. you'll be safe once you're on the train. The Hogwarts Express has special protective charms on it so that all students will not be harmed. Minor curses of course work, as I'm sure you know" he grinned at Harry and winked "but nothing life threatening will work. I will remain with your aunt and assist Hamish in escorting her back to Privet Drive. After that, it's up to us to keep her safe. And we will, Harry, don't worry. Now. Do you understnad the plan? Any questions?"  
  
"Erm, how exactly is aunt Petunia taking this?"  
  
A stately looking witch whom Harry remembered as Emmeline Vance spoke up.  
  
"Better than you might expect. She has some strength in her. After all, she was once part of the Order."  
  
"WHAT? AUNT PETUNIA WAS IN THE ORDER?"  
  
Lupin explained. "Dumbledore had a network of muggles and squibs working secretly for the Order, mostly gathering information, but dangerous nonetheless, considering that Death Eaters were killing muggles for sport. Petunia was one such operative. It's not for me to say what happened, but a year or so before you were born, she left the Order. She severed all ties she had with our world, and vowed never to even acknowledge our existence. It was the only time I had ever seen someone strike Dumbledore."  
  
Harry's mind was reeling. This was almost too much to take. However, he had a thought about what might have happened from Aunt Petunia's own mouth. She had mentioned Voldemort had killed her entire family.  
  
"Harry, your aunt has had to live with what happened for a long time. Please do not mention this to anyone, especially her, until she is ready to tell you"  
  
Harry nodded. With that, the meeting ended. Mrs. Weasley had prepared a special dinner, and many of the Order stayed. She also explained to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny that Harry would be leaving early and would see them on the train.  
  
The next morning, Lupin awakened Harry before dawn. His things had been snet the night before, so he dressed quickly, tucked his cloak under his jacket, and went downstairs. Mrs. Weasley was already up, and she laid a plate of bangers and mash at the table. Harry ate quickly, and Mrs. Weasley gave him a fierce hug good-bye. Harry slipped on his cloak, and he and Lupin slipped outside unseen. London was just waking up, so the streets were fairly deserted. They walked quickly but carefully, as by the time they reached King's Cross some twenty minutes later, traffic was picking up. They casually ambled to the tracks, and slipped between the barrier of Platforms Nine and Ten. The Hogwarts Express stood there dark and silent. Lupin stopped at a carriage about two thirds of the way down the train and spoke quietly into the air.  
  
"Well, Harry, this is where I say good-bye for now. Go into the fourth compartment. Hamish will meet you there and the you'll be able to remove your cloak. Study hard, teach well, and keep your eyes open. If you have to reach us urgently, write a note with your new quill. Once you sign it, it will be sent immediately. Good luck, Harry." Lupin groped for a minute, found Harry's shoulder, and gave it an anxious squeeze. "Oh, I nearly forgot. Mrs. Weasley made you a snack and Fred and George dropped off a catalogue for you to read to pass the time." He handed the parcel to Harry, who quickly slipped it under his cloak.  
  
Harry silently entered the compartment. He gave a heavy sigh, and took out the catalogue. He was so absorbed in reading about Fred and George's new products that the time seemed to fly. In addition to things he knew about such as Vanishing Hats, Skiving Snackboxes, Canary Creams, and Ton-Tongue Toffees, there were parchments which would correct whatever was written on them, with pointed comments about the quality of the work and the dubious ancestry of the writer, exploding quills, sweets which would scream in pain when they were bitten, and many many more.  
  
Right at 9:30, Harry heard a noise at the door of his compartment. The door opened, and he watched himself enter.   
  
"Hello, Hamish" he said quietly.  
  
"Hello, Harry. Safe and sound?" Hamish lugged Harry's trunk and Hedwig in her new cage into the compartment and closed the door, drawing the shade. He muttered "Colloportus" to lock the door and drew the window shade as well.   
  
"Do you need help putting everything away?"  
  
"Nae, Harry. When I'm done, I'll transform. You unlock the door, and I'll just walk out as a cat. Dinna worry, I'll keep you're aunt safe this year."  
  
"Erm, Hamish...your hair..." For Hamish's hair was beginning to grow longer and shaggier.  
  
"Timed it just right then, didn't I?" Hamish grinned and got to work putting the trunk on a shelf. As he was lifting the trunk, the sleeves of Dudley's overlarge hand-me-down shirt slid to his elbows. Harry was looking straight at his left arm and suppressed a gasp of horror with a cough. On the forearm, Harry saw a faint red mark, like a very faint tattoo. It was a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. The Dark Mark.  
  
Harry tried to keep calm as he slowly reached for his wand underneath his cloak. Hamish had finished and turned to Harry, not realizing what his arm had shown.  
  
"Well, all done. Time to transform before I burst out of these clothes, although your cousin is a biggun, isn't he? Good luck this year, Harry. On the count of three. One. Two. Three."  
  
Harry threw off his cloak and suddenly there was a cat mewing at his feet. Harry unlocked the door, and the cat walked out regally.   
  
Harry's mind was in a panic. Did he see what he thought he saw? He pushed back his left sleeve. No mark. What to do? He couldn't attack, for students were starting to arrive. His mind was blank for a moment before he remembered what Lupin had said to him about his phoenix feather quill. He dove into his things, and found it nd a piece of parchment. He wrote as quickly as he could.  
  
Professor Lupin  
  
I think Hamish is a Death Eater. I saw the Mark on his arm.  
  
Harry.  
  
As soon as Harry wrote his name, the letter vanished in a burst of flame. Harry sat back, breathing heavily and looking out of the window. No one seemed to be panicking, so Harry guessed that there was no attack happening. After a few anxious minutes, there was a flash of flame and a note appeared next to him.  
  
Harry  
  
Thanks for the warning. We'll keep our eyes open.  
  
Lupin.  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief and felt suddenly hungry. Mrs. Weasley had made him a couple of bacon sandwiches, which he ate gratefully. When he finished, he went and opened the shades on the door and window. As the door shade went up, Harry suddenly came face to face with Cho Chang, an extremely pretty seventh year. Harry had had a huge crush on Cho since his third year, and last year, he had even, for a time, realized his crush. It had gone rather badly, and Harry now no longer had those feelings for her. Cho opened the door.  
  
"Hi, Harry. Erm, look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for last year. I guess I didn't treat you well, becuase of, well, a lot of things on my mind." Cho's previous boyfriend had been Cedric Diggory, whom Harry had seen killed by Voldemort. Harry blushed a little.  
  
"Um, that's okay, Cho, un, I wasn't the most perfect gentleman, either." He smiled and held out his hand. "Friends?"  
  
Cho smiled back and took his hand and shook it. "Friends." She turned to leave, then turned back.  
  
"Oh, are you going to continue with the DA this year?"  
  
"I don't know...I've got a tough schedule this year, and we need to see how the new Defense teacher is. Plus, I'm back on the Quidditch team."  
  
"All I know is that my mother nearly had a heart attack when she saw what book we'll be using. I hope we can still meet. You're a very good teacher. And i'm looking forward to beating you this year. I finally got a Nimbus, so watch out." Cho grinned and left.  
  
Harry returned to his seat with a smile on his face. Last year with Cho had gone very badly, and he was glad they were now friends again. A couple of minutes later, the door to the compartment opened and Luna Lovegood stood there.  
  
"Hello, Harry. Do you mind if I sit here?"  
  
"No, go ahead." Harry suddenly felt a warm rush. Luna had changed his summer for him. Her letter had released his grief for Sirius, and he felt more healed than he had in a long time.  
  
Luna stowed her trunk and sat down opposite him. Her wand was tucked behind her long dirty blond hair as usual, and she pulled out the lates edition of The Quibbler and began to read. On an impulse Harry looked out of the compartment and saw that the carriage was still rather empty. He sat next to her and took her hand.  
  
"Erm, Luna" he said as she turned her large eyes towards him, "I want to thank you for the letter you sent me. It meant more than you could know." Before his nerve left him, he leaned toward her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Blushing furiously, he returned to his seat opposite her. He looked up and saw Luna looking at him. Her eyes seemed to lose their dreamy quality and were focused on him sharper than he had seen them before. They seemed to look inside and through him. Her lips curved into a slight smile on her face he that hadn't seen on her before. Harry moved from his seat and sat next to her.   
  
"So, Luna, how was your summer?"  
  
With that, Luna launched into a tale involving the search for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. As Harry listened, suddenly Luna's ways and beliefs didn't seem so outrageous or "Loony", as she was sometimes called, anymore.  
  
As they talked, the carriage started filling. Many of the members of the DA stopped by asking Harry if he would be continuing with it this year. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione stopped by promising they would drop by later. After a while, Harry and Luna were joined by Neville Longbottom, one of Harry and Ron's fellow Gryffindor sixth years. Neville was a pleasant, round faced boy whose parents had been tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange, a Death Eater and Sirius' cousin. Neville had barely escaped the same fate last year at the Ministry when Sirius and other members of the Order had burst in to rescue them. He sat down opposite them.  
  
"How are you Harry? I hope you're feeling better." Harry assured Neville he was, giving Luna a quick smile which Neville didn't notice. Neville reached into his robes and pulled out a new wand.  
  
"Do you like it? I though Gran was going to kill me for breaking Dad's wand, but Dumbledore wrote her and told her what happened." Even after Death Eaters had broken his wand, neville fought tooth and nail against them, even willing to sacrifice himself to the torture of Bellatrix Lestrange to Keep Harry from giving them the recording of the prophecy made about him.   
  
"D'you know what she said then?" Neville was saying. "She said I fought like my father and that he would have been proud of me, and that she was proud of me too!" Neville was beaming. Indeed, since the escape of Bellatrix lestrange from Azkaban, Neville was becoming more and more confident.  
  
"She took me to Ollivander's for my new wand, and it just feels so much better than Dad's did." He gave it a wave and red and gold sparks flew out of the end.  
  
"That's great, Neville" said Harry, a bit overwhelmed by Neville's enthusiasm. "Say, where's your mimbletonius?"  
  
"Oh, it got too big to bring with me, but I was able to start a cutting growing" As he was reaching into his bag to show Harry the cutting, the door to the compartment slid open and Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway, flanked by his cronies Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Well, Potter" he sneered, "if you're going to keep company with Loony and this oaf here, you'll be dead in five minutes. You'd better watch your back this year." Malfoy had sworn to kill Harry himself last year for putting his Death Eater father in Azkaban.  
  
Harry reached for his wand, but Neville was on his feet with his wand out faster than Harry had ever seen him move before, pointing it directly between Malfoy's eyes.  
  
"Out, Malfoy" he said in a tone Harry had never heard before, "and speaking of watching one's back, take a look behind you."  
  
The three of them turned and quickly slunk out of the compartment. Harry looket out and saw at least ten members of the DA in the corridor, all pointing their wands at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
"All right, Harry?" said Colin Creevey, a Gryffindor fifth year with a bit of a hero worship for Harry. "This whole compartment is full of DA members. They won't be back." Harry looked closer at Colin. He was in his robes already, and he was wearing a prefect's badge.  
  
"Thanks, Colin" said Harry, "and good job making prefect." Colin beamed and waved as he continued down the corridor. Harry returned to the compartment and turned to Neville, who was looking like he did not believe what he had just done.  
  
"Wow, Neville, you were brilliant." Harry grinned. "It's too bad Ginny didn't see you in action."  
  
"She did."  
  
Ginny, Ron and Hermione stood in the doorway grinning. Neville blushed and looked away. As the entered, the witch who ran the snack cart came by. Over a mound of Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs, the six of them chattered happily until it was time to change into their robes. Soon the train came to a stop at Hogsmeade Station. They all got out and made their way to the carriages. Ron shook his head at the invisible thestrals which drew them. "Never again" he muttered. Harry smiled. He could seee them, having seen Cedric die almost two years before, and their black skeletal forms did not frighten him anymore. As they moved towards the carriages, they heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right, there, Harry, Ron, Hermione?"   
  
They waved at the huge form of Hagrid, who was guiding the first years to the boats which would take them into the school.  
  
Soon the carriages pulled up to the doors to the school. As they entered, something flew past them and exploded with a "poof". They looked up and saw Peeves, the school poltergeist, pelting students with small pellets that exploded into great clouds of multi colored dust which seemed to cling to everything. Already half the walls and several students were covered.  
  
"What's that he's got in his other hand?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
"It looke like--"  
  
Peeves cackled "Peevsie has a special deal with Ickle Ronniekins' brothers! We're going to have so much fun this year!"  
  
"PEEVES!" Professor McGonagall burst out of the great hall. "I'm warning you--"  
  
Peeves blew a loud raspberry at her and vanished. Professor McGonagall gave her wand a wave and the dust vanished.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, tell your brothers I'm going to have a word with them. Potter, see me in my office after the feast."  
  
They both nodded and entered the Great Hall. When everyone was seated, Professor McGonagall led the first years into the Hall and placed the Sorting Hat on its stool in front of the faculty table. The brim of the hat cracked and it began to sing.  
  
You have heard me sing before  
  
Of the unity of the Hogwarts Four.  
  
Of Gryffindor's Bravery, the Cunning of Slytherin  
  
Hufflepuff's Loyalty, Ravenclaw's Brain.  
  
And of the end of that unity  
  
When the Four became Three.  
  
And though I separate you into the Houses that I call  
  
The Four Houses are within you all.  
  
So now unite again and heed my warnin'  
  
The enemy lies not from without, but from within.  
  
The Sorting Hat ended its song to dead silence. Never before had it given a warning like this, and a dark and ominous mood seemed to settle on everyone as they looked around nervously. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and the Sorting began.  
  
After the sorting, Dumbledore stood. He alone seemed to have a smile on his face.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts, all of you" He gave a quick glance at the Slytherin table. "I know that in at least this one thing, we are all united. Tuck in." With that, food appeared on the platters laid on the table. As the students started eating, the level of talking rose, but most of the conversation was centered on the Sorting Hat's terse and ominous song.  
  
"Have you ever heard the Hat give a warning like that?" Hermione asked Nearly-Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost.  
  
"No, Miss Granger. Indeed, I think there will be Ghosts' Council tonight after the feast to discuss it."  
  
"What did the Hat mean, 'the four houses are within us all'" asked Ron. "Does that mean I'm secretly a Slytherin?" He looked over at the Slytherin table with great distaste.  
  
"I believe, Mr. Weasley" Nick said stiffly, "it meant that we all possess to some degree all of the qualities of the Four Houses. Even Slytherin. After all, we all possess ambition, which is one of the prized qualities of Slytherin House"  
  
"I'll bet Malfoy must be sick after hearing he's just the same as a Muggle-Born" said Ron with a grim smile.  
  
Harry nodded. He could understand what the Hat meant. After all, the Hat had almost placed him in Slytherin, after noting that he could have easily gone into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw as well.  
  
Presently the feast ended, and Dumbledore stood again.  
  
"Before I send you all off to bed, I have a few start-of-term notices. First, all decrees set in place by Dolores Umbridge are hereby abolished." Thuderous cheers greeted this news. Professor Umbridge, with the aid of the Ministry, had tried to take complete control of Hogwarts last year. "Second" Dumbledore continued, "Mr. Filch has asked me to tell you that the list of non allowed items has grown over the summer to include most of the catalogue for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Third, I must remind you that the forbidden forest is even more forbidden to all students this year. If anyone wanders in and survives, they will be punished after they return from the hospital wing. Finally, I am pleased to announce that Professor Trelawney is returning as the Divination teacher, in conjunction with Firenze. I'm sure they have an exciting year of lessons planned." There was an audible sigh of delight from many of the girls. 'We also have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor this year, but unfortunately, Professor Windrider could not be at the feast tonight. And now," Dumbledore concluded, "off to bed with you to get a good night's sleep for classes in the morning."  
  
There was a rustle as the Hall began to empty. Ron turned to Harry.  
  
"I'll wait outside the common room for you while you see McGonagall and give you the password."  
  
Harry nodded and made his way to McGonagall's office. She was waiting for him.  
  
"Close the door, Potter" she said. As harry complied, she continued. "You will have your Apparition lessons every Saturday in Hogsmeade. I will be instructing you. It is very important that you master it before Christmas. You will accompany Professor Windrider on the pretext of planning lessons for the upcoming week. I trust you already have some idea of what you will teach?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Good. As Gryffindor's first match is the last one scheduled before the Holidays, I expect you to have made significant progress by then. I wish to root Gryffindor on, as I'm sure you do as well, but if you haven't made much progress, we will have to skip the match. Understand?"  
  
Harry nodded again.   
  
"Well, off to bed with you." Harry turned to leave. "And Potter?" Harry turned back. "Good luck this year.  
  
As Harry made his way towards the Gryffindor Common Room he was wondering why everyone was seeming to wish him good luck this year. Ron was waiting by the portrait of the Fat Lady.   
  
"What did McGonagall want, mate?"  
  
"Oh, she was checking to see if I was ready to teach Defense lessons."  
  
Ron turned to the Fat Lady. "Lionheart" he said.  
  
The portrait swung open and they entered the Common Room. "You go on up, mate, i want to say good night to Hermione"  
  
Harry made his way to his dormitory and crawled into bed. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, and Neville were already in bed. As he was instructed and had been practicing, he worked on clearing his mind of thoughts. It was difficult, as he kept going back to the events of the day with Hamish and Luna, and with everyone wishing him good luck, as if he was running a race he was sure to lose. Eventually he managed, to an extent, but his dreams were troubled by a dark figure stalking through the night, whirlpools, and an unblinking eye staring at him. 


	7. Dark Wizards

Chapter Seven  
  
Dark Wizards  
  
Harry awoke Monday feeling slightly uneasy. He got dressed and headed to the Great hall for breakfast. He arrived just as class schedules were being handed out. As he sat down and helped himself to some porridge, Katie Bell, his only remaining teammate from his first year, approached.  
  
"Hi, Harry, have a good summer? I've been named Captain this year."  
  
Harry grinned at her.   
  
"Good job, you've earned it."  
  
"Listen, you're back on the team, right?" Harry nodded. "Good. Ginny's a fine Seeker, but she just isn't you, even on a Firebolt. Now, I'm going to hold tryouts on Thursday evening. I think we're going to need a couple Chasers, and a couple of Beaters. Sloper and Kirke were temporary because of that foul Umbridge. D'you think Ron will still be all right at Keeper?"  
  
"Yeah, as long as he's not showing off." He nodded to Ron, who was sitting next to Hermione holding her hand while they ate.  
  
"Men," muttered Katie.  
  
"Oh Katie, you'll need to find a substitute Chaser for the first match. Ginny'll need to play Seeker. I won't be able to play."  
  
"Why? What's going on?"  
  
"I've been suspended for one match."  
  
"WHAT? What did you do?"  
  
"It's personal. Look, I'll lend Ginny my Firebolt for the match."  
  
"Well, I've looked at the schedule and we're playing Hufflepuff. With Ginny on your Firebolt they won't stand a chance. Don't get yourself into any more trouble. We had a hell of a time last year thanks to Umbridge and I don't want a repeat."  
  
"I'll try, Katie," Harry grinned.  
  
As Katie walked off, Harry received his schedule. He moved next to Ron to compare.  
  
"Looks like you have Binns first thing, Ron. I guess I get to sleep in," Harry teased.  
  
"Not bloody fair, this is," said Ron  
  
"At least you get the afternoon off. We have double Potions." Ron looked much happier after that.  
  
"Ooh, we have our first Defense lesson this morning," said Hermione. "I've been talking to the other girls, and everyone is so curious about him."  
  
Just then Dumbledore stood up and called for silence.   
  
"Before you all go to class, I have a brief announcement. First through Fifth years, you will notice that one of your Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons is marked 'To Be Determined' on your schedules. This is because Professor Windrider will be assisted in those lessons by Mr. Harry Potter, who has shown himself to be an exceptional teacher of the subject, and the lessons will be arranged around his schedule."  
  
There was thunderous applause from the Gryffindor table. Every single member of the DA was also on his or her feet cheering. In fact, the only table not cheering was the Slytherin table, which was silent in shock. Harry saw Malfoy talking to a number of other Slytherins, and wondered when he would see him in a class.  
  
With that announcement everyone started leaving for their first class. Ron and Hermione left for History of Magic while Harry finished his breakfast, ignoring all the stares and comments directed his way. He was used to stares and comments anyway, although lately they had nothing to do with fame and more to do with fear. The year before, the Ministry was attempting to discredit him, and they had the Daily Prophet publish stories about how he was an attention-seeking nutter. Today, however, the looks were, especially from the first and second years, looks of awe. Finally Harry got up and left for Hagrid's. He was looking forward to a talk with Hagrid, though not necessarily forward to his class. Hagrid had an annoying habit of choosing what most normal wizards would label as "dangerous man-eating beasts" for study.  
  
As he approached Hagrid's cabin, he became aware of a terrible cacophony. He passed a large paddock, which seemed to have some long poles attached to it. This was covered, and not the source of the disturbance. Harry assumed this was a first lesson "surprise". Harry slowly peered behind Hagrid's cabin and gasped in shock. A hippogriff seemed to be locked in a life or death struggle with Fang, Hagrid's boarhound. Panicking, Harry pounded on Hagrid's door.  
  
"Hagrid! HAGRID! Buckbeak is killing Fang!"  
  
Hagrid opened his door.  
  
"Oh hello, Harry. Wha's that you said?"  
  
"Buckbeak is killing Fang! Come quick!"  
  
Hagrid followed Harry around his cabin. He took a look at the scene and laughed.  
  
"That? Theh're jus' playin', Harry. Nothing to worry about. Here, Fang!"  
  
Fang came bounding over and proceeded to drool all over Harry. Harry pushed him aside as Buckbeak came to investigate. Harry looked Buckbeak in the eye and bowed. After a moment, Buckbeak bowed back, and Harry went to pat his beak and stroke his feathers.  
  
"Beaky was in a righ' state after Sirius, yeh know. Dumbledore sent him to me. He's got a place just inside the forest, an' he knows to go there when students are here. Although I have to lock him in," Hagrid added glumly. "Can't have him attackin' any more Slytherins, yeh know. But, he gets out and is able to stretch his wings at least once a day. He's still a bit sad, yeh know. Hippogriffs don't make friends easily, but they make 'em for life." Hagrid sniffed a little and blew his nose into a tablecloth-sized handkerchief.  
  
"Now. How 'bout you--a teacher an' all. Who would have thought it?" Hagrid was positively beaming now. "Put some of those Slytherins in shock that did. Now they have teh be nice teh you or else they won' pass their tests."  
  
Harry didn't quite share this view of the Slytherin reaction.  
  
"So, how's Grawp?" Grawp was Hagrid's half-brother. Hagrid found him last summer on his mission to the giants with Madame Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy and another half-giant. Hagrid "rescued" him and brought him back to live in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Grawpie's doin' great...his English is much better, an' he's much be'er behaved." Harry looked closely at Hagrid. The cuts and bruises were gone. "In fact, Grawpie's been askin' for 'Hermy' all summer."  
  
"I'll bet she'd love to hear that," said Harry, grinning. "Anyway, what's under that?" Harry pointed to the covered paddock.  
  
Hagrid beamed. "Got a special treat for this year. Dumbledore got some personally. Foreign they are. Dunno all that much abou' 'em, they're kinda rare. Look, here come the others. Wait near the paddock while I get Beaky all set."  
  
Harry went in front of the paddock while Hagrid took Buckbeak to his hiding place. Soon Ron and Hermione joined him.  
  
"Hey, Harry. Binns was boring as usual. Where's Hagrid?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Buckbeak's here. Hagrid's taking him to a hiding place. He can't stay out during classes."  
  
Ron and Hermione beamed. "Ooh, I can't wait to see him again," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, me too. How's Grawp?"  
  
Harry grinned. "He misses 'Hermy'. Hagrid says he's been asking about you all summer."  
  
Hermione looked slightly faint. "Oh, dear" she said weakly.  
  
By then the rest of the class had arrived and Hagrid was making his way towards them.  
  
"Got a special treat for you all this year. If you'll all gather round the paddock here--"  
  
Knowing Hagrid as they did, the class reluctantly gathered near the paddock. Hagrid threw off the covering. The entire class gasped and a few "Ooh" of delight were uttered by the girls. Four large snakes, between ten and twelve feet long took off into the air in flight. Their skin was covered in feathers in deep iridescent colors--blues, reds, and greens, which shone in the sunlight. Their wings were also feathered in the same colors.  
  
"Occamies!" cried Hagrid proudly. "Brought righ' from India. There's been not a lot of research done on 'em, so I reckoned we could study 'em and maybe publish the results."  
  
The entire class, even what Slytherins there were, looked transported by the sight of the winged snakes flying around in their caged paddock. Suddenly Lavender Brown pointed down to the floor of the paddock.  
  
"Look! A nest! I've heard Occamy eggs are really valuable."  
  
Hagrid nodded. "We have two mated pairs. They haven't laid any eggs yet, but building a nest is a good sign. I want to try summat. Harry, can you come over here?"  
  
Harry went to where Hagrid indicated, right up along the edge of the paddock.  
  
"Harry, try talking to them in Parseltongue. No one's ever tried it before."  
  
Harry looked at them closely. Although they resembled mostly a cross between peacocks and dragons, Harry looked at their eyes--the eyes of snakes. He opened his mouth.  
  
"Hello", he hissed. The rest of the class drew a little closer as one of the Occamies halted its flight and hovered a couple of feet from Harry.  
  
"Hello. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Harry Potter."  
  
"Harry Potter. You may call me Rama."  
  
Harry turned to Hagrid. "He says his name is Rama."  
  
Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione beamed at Harry. The rest of the class, while intensely interested in the Occamies, began muttering slightly. Harry caught a couple of the remarks.  
  
"--I mean Harry's all right, but--"  
  
"--never comfortable about Parselmouths--"  
  
"--sign of Dark Wizards--"  
  
Harry sighed and ignored them as Hagrid continued the lesson, the class taking notes on the habitats of Occamies, and the observed diet, and the like. Finally the class was came to an end.  
  
"I think we'll be able to make this a great project, especially that Harry can talk to 'em, find out what they like, an' all that. But mind you, we won't do that too often. That'll be like cheatin'. We'll all be gettin our hands dirty, so to speak, as we learn about 'em."  
  
The class greeted this prospect with slightly less enthusiasm. With that the class came to an end. Most of the class headed back to the school fairly rapidly, as they all were intensely curious about Professor Windrider, and double Defense against the Dark Arts was next.  
  
They arrived in the classroom a few minutes early. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took seats up front. To Harry's disgust, Malfoy walked in a few seconds later, sneered at them, and sat down in the front row also. he leaned over to Harry.  
  
"Nothing you learn in here is going to save you. If I don't kill you and your Muggle-loving Mudblood friends myself, the Dark Lord will."  
  
Ron bristled, but Harry merely turned to Malfoy and replied in a cool voice.  
  
"There's nothing you can say that will make me scared of you, so give it up. And as for your precious Voldemort--"  
  
"Good morning, Class."  
  
All heads turned to the doorway. There was a collective gasp of horror and a few short screams from the girls. In walked a tall man dressed in black, leaning on an elaborately carved cane. He was wearing a loose shirt and pants of faintly Oriental appearance, and he was barefoot. His face was brown and lined, and his hair was as silver as unicorn blood. But this wasn't what made the class shrink back in horror from his approach. His face was disfigured by two horrible tattoos. The first, on his left cheek, was of a curious double spiral done in black and white. The second, in the middle of his forehead, was of an eye so lifelike the class couldn't tear their eyes off of it, as much as they wanted to. Harry gave a gasp as he realized that this was the eye that was troubling his dreams last night.  
  
He limped into the silent classroom and leaned on the edge of his desk. All eyes were on him.  
  
"My name is Jeremiah Windrider. I will be teaching you Defense against the Dark Arts this year. What you have done in your previous five years in this class is now meaningless twaddle. We will be exploring the very heart and meaning of the Dark Arts. I warn you. You will not like what we find, for the Darkness lies within each one of you. You have a question?" Dean Thomas had raised his hand.  
  
"Erm--Sir--"  
  
"Yes, Mr.--?"  
  
"Dean Thomas, Sir. Um, sir, don't we learn more advanced protective spells, like Patronuses in N.E.W.T. classes?"  
  
"You do. However, it is not my job to teach them to you. You will have Wizards to teach you those."  
  
"What do you mean--?"  
  
"He means he's nothing but a filthy Muggle, Thomas, are you deaf?"  
  
Windrider turned to the source of the interruption.  
  
"Ah, you must be Lucius' boy. Tell, me, how is he doing these days? Pity he's locked up, we have so much to catch up on."  
  
"He'll be out soon, and when I tell him you're still alive--"  
  
Windrider slammed his cane down on Malfoy's desk.  
  
"Let him come," he hissed. "If he's not too scared to. Now be quiet before you receive detention. In case you haven't noticed, we are in class and it's my job to teach you.  
  
"As Mr. Malfoy here so quaintly put it, yes, I am a Muggle. However, no one except Dumbledore knows more about the Dark Arts and how to defeat Dark Wizards than I do, as many Dark Wizards have found out to their great dismay. To defeat the Dark Arts, one must understand the Dark Arts. The first step in understanding the Dark Arts is understanding the greatest weapon Dark Wizards use. Can anyone venture a guess what it is?"  
  
Harry sat there racking his brain, thinking of every dark spell and curse he could. He glanced around and saw even Hermione thinking hard. After almost a minute, Windrider spoke, almost as if to himself.  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
The entire class flinched and shuddered. Harry saw an amused glint in Windrider's eyes.  
  
"Vvvvvvooooolllllllddddeeeemmmmooorrrttt." he said again, stretching out each syllable. "Don't you think that's a funny sounding name? Volie-Volie-Vlodemort. Moldie-Oldie-Voldie-mort. It's rather silly, once you think about it. You all don't find it as amusing?"  
  
The entire class was cringing every time he mentioned Voldemort, even more so when he started making fun of his name.  
  
"You're not scared, are you? After all, it's only sounds, a name. While a spell can kill, a name cannot. And now you see the greatest weapon of the Dark Arts. Why does no one stand up to the bully? Why is the boggart, a weak and easy to defeat creature, considered a Dark Creature? Why does a made-up name cause you all to cringe, flinch and shudder whenever someone mentions it? Fear. Fear is what allows Dark Wizards to win. Is Voldemort a dangerous wizard? Yes. Should you be scared if you met him in a dark alley? Of course. But you should not let that fear rule every minute of your lives, for that isn't life or living. Once that happens, he has already won. This is the most important thing you will learn in this class. To master and overcome your fear so you will be able to act when the time comes. You." He pointed at Hermione. "Miss--"  
  
"H-h-hermione Granger, sir."  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, do you have any special causes in your heart?" Ron sniggered quietly.  
  
Hermione nodded. "I-I'm interested in-in elf rights."  
  
"Very good. Are you willing to fight for it?"  
  
She nodded "Yes" she said firmly.  
  
"Are you willing to suffer great humiliation for it?"  
  
She nodded, a little less certainly this time.  
  
"Are you willing to face anything for the house-elves?"   
  
Hermione nodded again.  
  
"Are you willing to die to liberate the house-elves?" Windrider asked softly.  
  
Hermione looked stricken. "I-I-don't know..." She buried her face in her hands.  
  
Windrider bent low to Hermione and patted her on the shoulder. He spoke so softly Harry barely heard him.  
  
"It's all right, sorry for putting you on the spot like that."  
  
He stood back up and addressed the class.  
  
The first step in mastering fear is to have a reason. Be it a person, an idea, or a cause, you must have something you are willing to fight for, a reason to go on. 'Yea though I walk through the Valley of the Shadow of Death, I will fear no Evil'. Please clear the desks to the side, turn down the lights, and stand at the far end of the classroom."  
  
As the class complied, Windrider went to the other and of the room and stood in front of them in the darkened room.  
  
"We will now have a little exercise in mastering fear. First, place your wands in your bags."  
  
Very reluctantly the class did this.  
  
"Second, think of something you believe in. It doesn't matter what, as long as you believe in it strongly. Third, look into my eyes. When I tell you, simply walk across the room to me. Does everyone have something to believe in? Something to fight for? Then begin."  
  
Harry thought of the defeat of Voldemort and his followers and took one step forward. All the light in the room vanished. Windrider's eye tattoo seemed to be glowing as he took another step forward. All of a sudden he shuddered and felt an icy hand clutching at his heart. There was Death here, lurking just ahead. Harry suddenly felt afraid, afraid like he had never felt before. Each step became an eternity, terrified that Death would strike him down as easily as Voldemort killed Cedric. He wanted to run back, to cower under a desk and hide. He heard Windrider's voice from far away.  
  
"Hold to what you believe in. How much are you willing to fight?"  
  
Harry focused on the defeat of Voldemort. He wanted him defeated more than anything so he could have a normal life. The thought grew in him--'If I can make it across the room, he will be defeated'. Each step was a titanic struggle against the fear mounting in him with each step. Finally he could go no further. His resolve began to waver. Death was drawing nearer. Harry's hands went up, covering his head against the blow that was sure to come any second.  
  
"Lights. You may stop now, class."  
  
Harry's fear vanished as the lights came back on in the classroom. Harry came to himself and found he was on the floor curled into a ball. He got up quickly and looked around, shaken by the experience. He was halfway to where Windrider was standing. He had made it the farthest of the class. Surprisingly, Neville was only a couple of steps away, but he looked much worse than Harry. The rest of the class was only a step or two away from where they started. Malfoy was pressed up against the wall, his eyes blank and staring. Windrider spoke again, moving among them, handing the class bars of Honeyduke's chocolate.   
  
"Breathe deep. You are safe now. Nothing will hurt you here. Be at peace."  
  
His voice was now soothing, mellow, and peaceful. It went through Harry almost like phoenix song. As Harry and the others ate, they all grew calmer. Finally they were all sitting on the floor. Windrider was sitting on the floor in front of them.  
  
"What you experienced was the fear that lives within each one of you. Without form, such as the boggart can assume, without memory such as the dementors use, fear in its purest form can paralyze you, drive you mad, and even kill you. Before you leave this class at the end of the year, You will all make this journey again, and I won't hold back the next time. I will expect every one of you to make it to me."  
  
"But if it will be worse next time, How will we even manage one step?" asked Susan Bones.  
  
"I see you're already afraid of the next time. See how insidious fear is? you know that it's just an exercise, and you're already afraid to do it again. Now gather closer. Here is the secret to mastering fear."  
  
The class all gathered around Windrider. He smiled gently and lowered his voice to a whisper.  
  
"Fear is an illusion. It is NOT external. It comes from you. It IS you. When you try to fight fear, you are fighting yourself, and that is a fight you will never win. Mastery involves accepting that you are afraid and making that fear a part of the whole of you. When you master yourself, you cannot be conquered. You may die, for that is what happens to all of us, but you die whole. This is something Dark Wizards have never and will never understand. They use fear as a weapon because they themselves are fearful. When their weapon does not work, their own fear masters them."  
  
He rose to his feet soundlessly. "Homework. Read the first chapter in your book and submit an essay describing three ways in which you would use fear to defeat an opponent. Potter, I would like a quick word. The rest of you are dismissed."  
  
The class left muttering and still looking shaken. Harry gathered his things and waited by Windrider's desk.  
  
"Harry, I would like you to see me tonight after your Occlumency lesson to arrange the lessons for the younger students. I know you have Potions after lunch. Remember, other emotions besides fear can have the same hold on you, and Professor Snape is a master at using one's emotions as a weapon. Remember what we have discussed in today's class."  
  
Harry spoke up hesitantly.  
  
"Erm...you said you were a Muggle....so..."  
  
"Why am I here? A fair question. As you know, most Muggles do not see the wizarding world because they refuse to believe in it. Their minds refuse to process what they see. And Those few who do see are quickly dealt with by the use of Memory Charms. I have, however, actively looked for magic and have spent many years training my mind to be immune to Memory Charms and the like. I am half Native American and half Native Australian. In these cultures, the magical world is known and accepted. The Muggles in those cultures who wish to be shamans--what wizards in those cultures are called in the Muggle world--are trained alongside those with magical abilities. The training is a bit different--mostly mental in nature, but it gives us skills should we wish to travel in the wizarding world. While I can't cast a Stunning Spell, for instance, I can, to an extent, defend myself against most hexes, jinxes, and curses. As to what I did in class, part of the skill of the shaman is to travel the inner mind, into the dream world. I just took you along within yourselves and showed you what was there."  
  
"But-if that's within us--"  
  
"We are all capable of becoming Dark Wizards, Harry. Very much capable. What I am teaching in this class is how to avoid that path. What I have talked about today will help you. As for why I am your teacher, well, I fought with Dumbledore last time. After Voldemort's fall, I knew he would be back. I had studied enough of the Dark Arts to know he would be. I went to Tibet to strengthen myself and only returned this summer. And it's now time for you to go to lunch. Remember what you learned in class, and I will see you this evening."   
  
As Harry turned and was leaving, he went on, half to himself.   
  
"It's a risky gamble Dumbledore's taking, having me teach you. Who knows how many of you will lose yourselves to the lure of Power that the Dark Arts have?"  
  
Harry stopped.  
  
"I won't, Professor. I will never go to the Dark." Harry left. Windrider watched him go with a sad smile on his face.  
  
"We'll see, Harry Potter, we'll see." 


	8. Potions, Shamans, and News

Chapter 8  
  
Potions, Shamans, and News   
  
When Harry left Windrider's classroom, he went in search of Ron and Hermione. They weren't in the Great Hall, so Harry ate quickly. When he had finished, he went to the secluded corner of the courtyard that they favored. Sure enough, there they were, trying very hard not to be seen. Harry grinned and made a great show of coughing. Ron and Hermione quickly sprang apart, looking flushed and slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Oh! Hi, Harry," said Hermione. "We were going to wait in the Great Hall, but--"  
  
"But I had a couple of questions about Binns' lecture and wanted to check her notes." finished Ron.  
  
Harry had a hard time resisting the impulse to ask exactly which notes Ron was checking, but merely grinned and nodded. He told them what Windrider had said to him about why he was at Hogwarts. When he got the the part where Windrider was worried if any of the students would go over to the Dark, Hermione's jaw dropped open.  
  
"So that's why Lupin was worried. Windrider isn't going to teach us Defense, he's going to teach us ABOUT the Dark Arts. I've got to write my parents. I don't know if the library will have books on the Native shamans, I'll see if my parents can find some."  
  
Ron had a different concern.  
  
"Why did Dumbledore hire him? He's practically going to tell Malfoy how to become a Death Eater. And what about that homework? Using fear as a weapon. Not something for casual conversation, is it?"  
  
They talked about this until it was time for Harry and Hermione to go to Potions. Hermione gave Ron a quick kiss and then she and Harry went to the dungeons. As they approached Snape's classroom, they saw a knot of Slytherins, including Malfoy. As they came within earshot Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin with a face like a pug, raised her voice.  
  
"...I mean look at her. The only reason he would go out with a Mudblood like her is because she probably has money."  
  
Hermione whipped out her wand and made to start forward, but Harry held her back.  
  
"No, Hermione," he hissed. "That's what she wants. Remember what Windrider said. Master yourself and you take away her power. Let her destry herself."  
  
"How nobly said, Potter. However, Miss Granger was clearly wanting to start a fight. Five points from Gryffindor."  
  
Snape stood in his doorway with his usual sneer on his face. Harry looked back at Snape calmly as the class went in. As Harry passed Snape, Snape gave Harry a little nod. Because of Snape's high requirements for his N.E.W.T. classes, there were only twelve students in the class. Harry and Hermione headed for the same table, but Snape spoke up.  
  
"Potter, you will take this table here by yourself." Snape pointed to the table directly in front of his desk. "The rest of you will each take a table to yourself. Miss Granger, you will be in the very back of the classroom, away from 'Professor' Potter. A Hogwarts teacher does not need help."  
  
The Slytherins chuckled among themselves. Watching Snape abuse Harry was their favorite form of entertainment. Sure enough, once the class were at their tables, Snape began the class by wondering out loud if Harry's O.W.L. examiner was either a fan, or suffering senility, or both, and it got worse from there. Through it all, Harry clenched his teeth, took deep breaths, and concentrated on the potion on the board. To his surprise, by keeping his anger in check and concentrating on his work, Harry was able to produce a Healing Draught which looked exactly like Snape described. He bottled his potion and handed it in. Snape took a look at it and merely grunted. As Harry turned to pack his things, Snape spoke up.  
  
"Just a moment, Potter. You will need to stay after class to arrange the week of detention you received over the holiday."  
  
"You must be really stupid to get detention over the holiday." Harry heard Malfoy's loud whisper as it carried across the dungeon. He spoke up. "What did Potter do to get detention over the holiday, Professor?"  
  
"That is between Potter and myself, Mr. Malfoy. You may go."  
  
Harry remained as the class left.  
  
"I will see you immediately after dinner for your lesson. You will begin your detentions after the lesson. And rest assured, Potter, you will wish you had never done what you did after your detentions."  
  
"I already do" muttered Harry to himself, too low for Snape to hear. "Professor," he continued, "I also have a meeting with Professor Windrider tonight."  
  
"Very well. I will notify him you will see him after detention."  
  
Harry nodded and left to go to dinner.  
  
Harry ate quickly, wanting the evening to be over as quickly as possible. He enterd Snapes office determined to resist any mind invasion. As he enterd, he saw Snape putting Dumbledore's pensieve into a cabinet, locking it.  
  
"No funny ideas for you this time, Potter. Let us begin. Legilimens!"  
  
It was on him before he knew what was happening. Luna on the train. Boyhood teas with Mrs. Figg. Dudley lying on the ground, a dementor prising his arms apart. Sirius, falling backward through the Arch. Sirius falling again. And again. And again, like a film looping itself.  
  
"NOOOOOO!"  
  
Harry came to himself and found he was curled up on the floor screaming. He looked up at Snape, who had a small smile on his face, and in that moment hated him more than he ever hated anyone before in his life. Harry got to his feet, his face flushed with anger.  
  
"Don't do that again."  
  
"And what do you think the Dark Lord will do? Show you memories of your birthday party? He will use your memories for fun, to torture you. What do you think that Muggle is trying to teach you? Now, we will do this again, and this time I expect your mind to be more disciplined."   
  
Harry glared at Snape and suddenly he was in his mind again, this time going right for Sirius. As soon as Harry saw Sirius' face, he took all his anger and hatred of Snape and pushed with his mind.  
  
There was a huge crash. Harry blinked his eyes and saw that Snape had been hurled across the room into a shelf along the wall. There was shattered glass everywhere, with foul liquids and ghastly things which had been preserved in jars all over the floor. Snape slowly got to his feet.  
  
"Much better. You recognized an assault, and forced it out. Your anger gave you more strength. However, I was still able to enter your mind. You must learn to clear your mind of everything, even emotion, or else what is there will be seen, no matter how brief the look. When someone looks into your mind, nothing must be there."  
  
"And how am I supposed to do that? Sir." said Harry angrily. "You aren't making this easy."  
  
"Of course it's not supposed to be easy" said Snape with exasperation. "Everyone keeps talking about how intelligent you are. Frankly, you have yet to demonstrate anything resembling intellect to me. Do you think it's easy lying to the Dark Lord's face?"  
  
Snape took a deep breath.   
  
"What we will do now is to practice so that I am unable to see your memories. Your mind must be absolutely clear and blank. You must be able to feel the intrusion, but do not dwell on it. Let it pass through you. I want you to look me in the eye and lie to the questions I will ask."  
  
Harry took several deep breaths and tried to calm his emotions down. He looked up into Snape's eyes.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
Harry felt Snape's eyes bore into his mind. Keeping it blank, he replied.  
  
"Neville Longbottom"  
  
"What house are you in?"  
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
"Have you ever kissed a girl?"  
  
Before he could suppress it, an image of Cho at Christmas came into his mind as he replied "No."  
  
Snape sneered as Harry blushed crimson.  
  
"Well, you managed the easy ones the first time. We will continue for the rest of the hour. The questions will not be so easy and it will be harder to lie to me. Perhaps I will even learn who stole the bicorn horn and boomslang skin from my stores. However, on the small chance that you do learn what I am teaching, you will be able to bring up false memories and images to confirm your lies."  
  
Harry's pulse quickened as he tried to keep thoughts of Hermione out of his head. It was she who stole those items in their second year, when they made polyjuice potion to sneak into the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
Keeping his face neutral and his mind as blank as he could make it, Harry continued to practice lying. When the hour was up, Snape gestured to the mess behind him.  
  
"The first part of your detention tonight will be to clean that mess up. I am feeling generous so you may use magic. Now, as you know, or might not know, my skills are in great demand. For a price. There are several potions which are needed by the Ministry on a regular basis and I am the one with the best skills to prepare them. This week, however, you will. Be warned, Potter, these need to be up to Ministry standards. The slightest error could spell the difference between life and death. You will find a cauldron and tools in my office. I will prepare the list of ingredients and procedure. You will remain here until the potion is correctly made."  
  
Harry went into Snape's office and found the cauldron, mortar, pestle, and the other tools on a small table. They were caked and encrusted with a foul slimy and hard grime.  
  
"Oops. It looks like I forgot to clean them after the last potion. You can go ahead and clean them. No magic. You will also clean them when you are done. No magic."  
  
Harry fumed for the next half hour cleaning the disgusting implements. When he was finished, he looked on the board and saw what he was to do. It was the most fiendishly difficult potion he had ever seen, with each of the twenty ingredients needing to be prepared in its own minutely exact way, with special temperature and stirring instructions for each of the thirty steps. As Harry proceeded to carefully gather the ingredients, Snape's voice drifted to him.  
  
"And this is the easy one, Potter..."  
  
******  
  
Harry left Snape's dungeon three hours later totally exhausted. Although Snape didn't abuse him while he was making the potion, the standards he set for the quality of the potion were almost impossible to reach. Harry had to endure rejection after rejection while he was making the potion. He gradually, though, began to see exactly how much of a perfectionist Snape was concerning potions, and why that perfectionism was important. He started to see the small differences as he went through his attempts to make the potion. He was dreading, however, the rest of the week. Snape had said that the potion he just made was the easy one...he wondered if he would be able to make the Quidditch tryouts.  
  
As he arrived at Windrider's office, he was surprised to see Luna coming out. Luna saw him and smiled.  
  
"Hello, Harry. Do you need to see Professor Windrider too?"  
  
"Yeah. I've got to arrange the lessons for all the first through fifth years." With a bit of a shock, he realized he would be teaching Luna.  
  
"Well, that's all right then, it will be just like the DA. I'm already taking special lessons from Professor Windrider. Well, see you later, Harry, in Hogsmeade."  
  
"Huh?" Harry was thrown off by Luna's remarks. Lessons with Widrider? And what was this about Hogsmeade?  
  
"Well, you will be going first Hogsmeade weekend, and we'll have a drink at the Hog's Head." She said this so matter of factly Harry's head spun. All he could do was nod in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, drinks at the Hog's Head"  
  
Luna smiled serenely and drifted off. Harry watched her go for a moment in numbness. Did she just ask him out? Or did she tell him they were going out? With Luna you couldn't tell. He shook his head to regain his focus and knocked on Windrider's door. It opened and he went in and stopped in shock. Windrider was in the middle of his office, on some sort of hide, doing some kind of exercise routine, or was it a dance? As Harry watched him, he seemed to drift from being a human to being a bear, the images seeming to flicker back and forth. Harry cleared his throat, and Windrider stopped, looking fully human and solid, and turned to Harry.  
  
"Ah, Harry. It's late, so let's make this quick so you can get some sleep and do your homework. Do you have your schedule with you?"  
  
Harry nodded. Windrider invited him into the office and motioned for him to sit on the hide. As he did so, he looked around the office. He thought he had seen some odd decorations during the past five years he had seen this office, but these were definitely the most mixed set he had ever saw. One wall was dominated by a strange tapestry. It seemed to be mostly made up of multi colored squares seemingly spiraling inward to a black spot in the exact center. Harry felt his eyes, and part of himself, move along that spiral, being sucked into that black vortex. He quickly tore his eyes away from it and looked around at the rest of the office. Instead of the hideous kittens on plates Umbridge had last year, the shelves had various musical instruments on them. Harry saw several drums, flutes, a violin, and standing against one wall was what he recognized as a djeridu, an Australian instrument. Harry looked at the third wall and gasped. It was made to look like a rock wall, with crude hand paintings on it of animals and strange shapes. The fireplace was turned into a crude hearth, in which a fire was burning. The rest of the room was draped in hides and blankets. There was not a chair or a desk to be seen.  
  
Windrider sat down opposite Harry and took his schedule.   
  
"Hm. I think we can work around this and leave you plenty of time for homework and Quidditch. Are you okay with all the students in a year? That way you will only have to teach five classes a week. It works out well for me also, as I will be present to supervise. I know how the Slytherins will react."  
  
Harry nodded. He was still a bit awed by Windrider's office.  
  
"Now all that remains is to talk about what you will teach. Saturday, after breakfast, we will go to Hogsmeade to discuss that. I've arranged for a private room at the Hog's Head. The order has allies there and there you'll have your apparition lessons. Each week, we will go and talk about lessons for the upcoming week, except on Hogsmeade weekends. All set? Good. Now you have questions?"  
  
"Well, Professor, when I cam in, I saw you doing something that made you look like a bear. Are you an Animagus?"  
  
"No, I am not." Windrider said. "However, each person has a particular animal suited to his or her spirit nature. While Wizards can connect with that animal physically by becoming an Animagus, the shaman connects with it on a spiritual level. That animal acts as a guide. So, as you saw, I am a bear shaman. The dance brings me closer to that bear. What was your other question?"  
  
Harry blushed. "Um, when I was coming to your office, I saw Luna. She said she was taking lessons?"  
  
Windrider looked at him and smiled. Harry had the oddest feeling that Windrider knew everything about him.  
  
"That girl," Windrider said, "is one of the most intelligent I have ever met. When the potential shaman is ready, the teacher appears."  
  
"Luna?" said Harry in almost disbelief.  
  
Windrider smiled. "She is more in tune with the shamanic world than many other shamans I have known. She has the potential for being a great force of change in this world. Listen to her closely, Harry. You will understand what I mean. Now, off to bed with you."  
  
*********  
  
Harry met Ron and Hermione for breakfast the next morning. He had been too tired to tell them about what happened last night, but he took the time to fill them in over bacon and eggs.   
  
"You mean Snape's got you making his potions for him?"  
  
Harry nodded. "And he said that they would get worse, and he was enjoying himself when he said it. I guess he thinks I don't have homework or need sleep. At least I'm getting better at Occlumency."  
  
While he was talking, the mail came. Hermione received her usual Daily Prophet, plus this time her parents sent her a letter. Harry perused the Prophet while Hermione read the letter from her parents.  
  
"Harry, Ron, listen to this." Hermione said. "Mum and Dad say that all of a sudden a lot of important people in the government are committing suicide. A couple of MPs, and some higher ups in the Home and Foreign Offices. Even the Prime Minister is looking more and more depressed. No one can figure out what's happening."  
  
Harry looked up from the paper.  
  
"That's not all. There's been all sorts of small incidents, according to the Prophet. It says that the Aurors are having to work overtime running all over the country following up. The Prophet is wondering why there were no new Aurors admitted in the last three years."  
  
Ron snorted. "Fudge, of course. Since Wormtail escaped, we know what his mind was on. Serves him right, the stupid git."  
  
"Ron, don't joke." replied Harry. "It says that the Ministry is drafting other Ministry workiers to assist the aurors. That means your dad and Percy."  
  
Hermione looked up, her face full of worry.  
  
"I think we need to talk to Dumbledore. These can't be coincidences. The aurors are spread too thin and the Muggle government is shaky. I think something terrible is going to happen." 


	9. Apparition

Chapter 9  
  
Apparition  
  
Harry and Ron both looked at Hermione.   
  
"What do you mean, Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh, Ron, look at what's happening." Hermione replied shortly. "What do you know of that can make people so depressed that they kill themselves?"  
  
"Dementors" whispered Harry. "That's why there haven't been many attacks. They're hanging around Parliament and Downing Street sucking all the life out of it. If they would have attacked directly, the Order would have known. By just being there in the shadows they can do long term damage and the Ministry would never find out."  
  
"What do you mean, the Ministry would never find out?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, they don't exactly read the Muggle newspapers, do they?" said Hermione.  
  
"And Muggles can't see dementors," said Harry. "But how can the Ministry stop it once we let Dumbledore know?"  
  
"Well, they just go in and--wait. They just can't walk into a Muggle building with wands out, can they?" said Ron.  
  
"Which is precisely what Voldemort is counting on." said a new voice behind them.  
  
The three turned around and looked up at the tired face of Remus Lupin.  
  
"Hello, Harry, Ron, Hermione." He smiled gently down at them. "In case you're wondering, I will be doing your practical lessons for the first couple of weeks in Professor Windrider's class." He sat down next to them, oblivious to the stares and whispers from the other students.  
  
"If we do nothing," he continued, "the Muggle government falls apart. If we take a more active role, we risk the Secrecy Statute. It's a tight spot and we're working on a way to deal with the situation. For obvious reasons, we can't even inform the Muggle Prime Minister about what's going on."  
  
"Professor Lupin, can I ask you something?" said Ron. Lupin nodded. "We've just read in the Prophet about all sorts of minor incidents which are making the Ministry draft other workers to assist the aurors. What's up?"  
  
Lupin smiled. "Would you care to take this one, Hermione?"  
  
"Well, Ron, like I said, the aurors are being spread very thin. That makes it easier to take them out."  
  
"Or, to distract them while the real attack takes place." said Harry, something clicking in his brain. "How's--"  
  
"We'll talk about that privately, Harry." said Lupin sternly. "You remember your promise."  
  
Harry nodded. It was a good thing Lupin interrupted him. He only just remembered what he had signed. He glanced at his reflection in the pitcher of pumpkin juice nearby and found nothing out of the ordinary. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I think I've taken up enough of your time," Lupin said, standing. "Off to class with you three. Hermione, may I have that letter from your parents to show Dumbledore?" He smiled his tired smile again. "Don't worry, we'll take care of it. In the meantime, keep a low profile." He walked up to the staff table where he greeted the teachers and sat down for breakfast.  
  
"Keep a low profile, indeed," huffed Ron. "Who does he think we are, Fred and George?"  
  
***********  
  
The rest of the week taxed Harry's stamina to the limit. In addition to the heavier load of homework he received in his classes, his detentions were growing more difficult. Snape was right--the first potion he made for him was the easiest. The worst part about making the next four was the mental part. Harry had to keep his temper and emotions in just the right balance for the potions to work, and Snape wasn't making things easier. While he didn't bully or abuse Harry outright as he had done every day during his classes at Hogwarts, he did use the well placed sneer or comment to attempt to rattle him. While his detentions kept him from eating little more than a couple of bites at dinner, his homework kept him up late at night. Even Lupin, everyone's favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, caused grumblings with the first practical lesson of the week. He set them to master an extremely difficult variation of the shield charm, one which Harry saw Voldemort use against Dumbledore, and would defend against most of the more powerful attack spells.  
  
Thursday found Harry skipping dinner entirely. He remained after Potions ended to get started on the latest potion Snape was making him prepare. He wanted to finish quickly so he could be on hand for Quidditch tryouts. Snape knew this and left Harry alone to finish the potion while he went to the Great Hall and ate a very leisurely dinner. Harry was very nearly jumping out of his skin waiting for Snape to return and approve the potion. When he did return, he spent a very long time questioning Harry on his procedures, and examining the finished product. When he could no longer find an excuse to keep Harry, Snape finally dismissed him. Harry tore through the castle and made it to the Quidditch pitch about midway through the tryouts. As Harry took off, all the cares of the week fell behind him and were left on the ground. Harry soared through the air, practicing his best Seeker moves and trying out new aereobatic tricks. It had been so long since he flew, since Umbridge imposed the ban on his flying. To his great surprise, Ron had improved at Keeper so much he only allowed two goals, one by Ginny, and the other by Dennis Creevey. Katie proved to be a good captain, directing the players in formations and strategies. When it was over, the team consisted of Harry as Seeker, Katie, Ginny, and Dennis as Chasers, Ron as Keeper, and Jack Sloper and a seventh year named Ian Washburn as the Beaters. Harry was surprised at Sloper's improvement, but as Sloper sheepishly said, it was all in the practice, and he wanted to stay on the team.  
  
Friday was a little better. The thought of the weekend kept Harry going, and he didn't even object when Hagrid made Harry translate the Occamies' description of their courtship and mating habits to the rest of the giggling class. The rest of the day went better, with only minimal teasing from Ron during lunch about whether he was going to try some of the Occamy courtship dance on a girl. Professor McGonagall took fifteen points from Gryffindor after the first blob of mashed potato hit Ron in the face. Ron had his revenge later, however, when after a consultation with Peeves, the poltergeist used a Weasley product to change Harry's hair into a crown of peacock feathers. Even Harry had to laugh in the common room when he saw the finished product in a mirror. Hermione actually giggled as she removed the charm. Harry's good mood deflated a little when Dennis Creevey came into the common room with a note for Harry from Professor Windrider reminding him of his meeting in Hogsmeade to go over lesson plans. Telling Katie he would try to make it to the afternoon practice, he went to bed early.  
  
Harry woke up early on Saturday and headed down to breakfast. There were very few students there, most preferring to sleep in on the first Saturday of the term. Harry made it through some toast and sausage when Windrider approached him.  
  
"Well, Potter, let's go. We've got a lot to cover and we also don't want too many students watching us leave. Besides, if we don't get there early, we might not have the room we need."  
  
Harry quickly followed him through the gates and out to Hogsmeade. As they were arriving in town, Windrider began laying out his ideas for lessons and scheduling. The few people out and about at the time looked at Windrider curiously and did not pay too much attention to Harry. Presently they arrived at the Hogs Head. The decor hadn't changed since Harry was in there last. In fact, it looked dirtier and seedier than before, if that was possible. The only occupants were a cat and the bartender. The old bartender was wiping a glass with what looked like the same dirty rag Harry had seen him use before. Windrider walked up to him.  
  
"Bring a couple of butterbeers to the back parlor."  
  
"Ar" was the only reply.  
  
Windrider led Harry to a door set in the back of the main room. It led to a small room with a table and a few chairs. The room was surprising in that it was reasonably clean. Harry and Windrider sat down at the table while the bartender brought them their drinks and the cat wandered in. When he left, Windrider looked at Harry.  
  
"We're safe now. While the Hogs Head may attract a less than reputable clientele, the Order has long used it, and friends watch here. This room is set with wards against eavesdropping. Now, do you have your ideas and lesson plans set?"  
  
Harry showed him the plans he and Lupin had drawn up. Windrider looked over them with an approving eye.  
  
"Very good. I recognize Remus' hand in helping you. These will do to start. As the year goes on, you'll find that you may have to make changes in the lesson plans depending on how well the students do, and those sorts of things. Modifying and firming up the lessons should only take a little while, which gives you plenty of time for your real lessons. And now I'll retire to a corner and leave you two undisturbed."  
  
As he finished speaking, the cat, which had been sitting quietly in the corner, became Professor McGonagall. Harry sat quietly as she took Windrider's seat. She looked at him over her glasses.  
  
"Apparition, and Disapparition, as you know, is the act of disappearing from one place and reappearing in another in an instant's time. Most wizards are able to accomplish this without very much trouble. However, it requires concentration and can be tricky and sometimes dangerous. For that reason, we require all who wish to learn to be of age and take an exam to get a special lisence."  
  
"Like Muggles and cars" piped up Harry  
  
"Very similar. However, while Apparition has its dangers, they are usually not as serious as car accidents, from what I hear. Splinching, while embarrassing, is usually sorted out without much trouble. Now, the basic theory behind Apparition is wanting to be someplace else and then 'stepping' to that place."  
  
Harry's eyes widened in recognition.   
  
"I think I've done something like that before."  
  
"You have? When?"  
  
"Well, it happened when I was little. I was running from dudley and his gang, and trying to get away, and I wanted to jump behind a rubbish bin. The next thing I knew, I was on the roof of the kitchens."  
  
"Hmm. While doing magical things without realizing it is common for wizard children, it's unusual for a wizard child to be able to Apparate successfully. Perhaps you might not need as many lessons. All right. Let's start out small. Go stand by the door and let's see if you can Apparate to the other end of the room. What you will need to do is concentrate on where you want to be and then mentally step across the room. Remember to concentrate, now."  
  
Harry went and stood by the door. He looked intently at the floor at the other end of the room. He concentrated, and imagined himself at the other end of the room. He took a step--  
  
and found himself crashing into the chair at the far end of the room.  
  
"Watch yourself, Potter! You need to be concentrating after you Apparate as well. Sometimes there is a disorientation involved. But nicely done for a first attempt."  
  
Harry got to his feet and smiled weakly at McGonagall. Windrider was sitting in another corner, going between watching them and dozing off. Harry faced McGonagall as she started talking again.  
  
"Now, let's try that again, and this time, try to stay standing."  
  
Harry practiced like that for a half hour until he could Apparate anywhere in the room, and facing in any direction. McGonagall gave him a little smile.  
  
"Well done so far, Potter. Now let's try something a little more difficult. Try to Apparate on the table."  
  
Harry looked at the table, trying to judge its height. Concentrating he made his attempt. Unfortunately, he Apparated about two feet above the table. As Harry limped away, Professor McGonagall fixed the table in no time. As Harry sat in one of the chairs, McGonagall turned to him.  
  
"Next time don't try to judge heights and things. You'll only put yourself in a worse position. Just think about where you want to be. One more time, now."  
  
This time Harry Apparated standing on top of the table. He wobbled a bit from the slight disorientation but remained on his feet.  
  
"Very good, Potter. Next week we will try for greater distances and work on Apparating and Disapparating around the village. Bring your cloak next time so you won't be seen. Now, go out to the main room and have yourself a drink while I talk with Professor Windrider for a moment." She actually smiled at him. "You've done very well and are a quick study. I don't think you'll need much more than two or three more lessons. Keep quiet about this to EVERYONE, even Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, and don't try to practice at school. You won't be able to."  
  
Harry nodded and went out into the main room. There were only a few people sitting around, most of them making Mundungus look good, but Harry noticed Luna at a table by the windows. He ordered a butterbeer and went to sit at her table.  
  
"Hi, Luna" he said.  
  
"Oh, hello, Harry. I thought you would be here, but I wan't sure you'd be going today. Sometimes I get my days mixed up. I've ordered a drink, why don't you?" Luna shook her head slightly and looked at him as if waking up from a long nap.  
  
"I already did, thanks, Luna."  
  
The bartender came and plunked their drinks down on the table with a grunt. Harry looked up at him and did a double take. Did that old man who looked so familiar just wink at him with a bright blue eye? As Harry sat there with his mouth slightly open the bartender scowled and growled at him.  
  
"Ar, wha' choo lookin' at? We'll have none o' that here. You mind your business or I'll mind it for you, see if I don't." He stalked off and went back to the bar, wiping it and giving Harry a black look. Harry quickly turned away towards Luna, who had a curious smile on her face.  
  
Harry smiled back at her, feeling himself blush slightly.  
  
"So, Luna, are you here for your lessons with Windrider?"  
  
She nodded. "He says I can be a great healer or teacher. But I'm not sure I want to do those things."  
  
"But then why take lessons?"  
  
"Why not? It's something different, and it feels right. Besides, you don't always have to have a reason for doing anything. Everything always works out in the end."  
  
Harry looked at her, utterly confused. "But-but-"  
  
Luna smiled, and slid around the table to Harry. She took his hand, and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Don't think too much."  
  
She leaned into him and kissed him full on the mouth. She pulled away after some time and got up smiling.  
  
"When you're ready, you know where I'll be." 


	10. Intentions

Chapter Ten  
  
Intentions  
  
Harry's mind was numb as he walked back to Hogwarts. Every time he thought of Luna's lips on his, his face burned. Why did she kiss him like that? What did she mean, when he was ready? Did she mean when he was ready to date her, or was it something else? She had this way of looking at him as if she was seeing things that weren't there. And what did it mean for her to be studying to be a shaman with Windrider? Harry's mind was full of thoughts about Luna, reviewing her actions, what she said. Harry began to notice that when she seemed at her dreamiest was when she started making the most sense. She moved as if she didn't know where she was, yet where she was, was always where she needed to be.  
  
Harry made it back just as the afternoon Quidditch practice was starting. He absently changed and grabbed his broom and went to practice with the others. His mind was so distracted he flew aimlessly about the pitch and only a spectacular move by Sloper saved him from being hit in the head with a bludger.  
  
"Harry!! Get out of that fog you're in and get your mind on practice!"  
  
Katie yelling at him at the top of her voice, as well as the whack of Sloper's bat as it hit the bludger almost inches from Harry's head brought him back to his senses. Shaking the cobwebs from his head, he dove after the Snitch and grabbed it just as he was making a spectacular diving roll past Dennis Creevey.  
  
When they all were back on the ground walking back for dinner, Ron turned to Harry.  
  
"What's up, mate? For a while there you were acting as spaced out as Loony Lovegood."  
  
"Don't call her Loony" snarled Harry, and suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Ron stopped and looked at him.  
  
"All right, no need to get surly over it. Are you--"  
  
"I need to talk to Hermione. I'll see you at dinner."  
  
Harry hurried off leaving Ron staring after him, his mouth slightly open. Harry ignored him as he went up to the common room. This was one of those times where he wished he had a big sister. Since he did not, Hermione would have to do. He found her at her usual spot, sitting at a table with three books open. He dragged her away protesting about an Arithmancy essay and took her to a more secluded spot in the castle. He then told her everything that had happened that morning between him and Luna.  
  
"So", he finished, "what am I supposed to do? Does this mean I have to ask her out? What does she mean, 'when I'm ready'?"  
  
"If you have to ask that question, Harry, then you're not ready"  
  
Harry made a rather unusual sound in his throat. "Damn it, Hermione, this is serious. Stop speaking in riddles and answer me in English".  
  
"Well, Harry" said Hermione, who was trying hard not to smile, "first of all, you don't have to ask her out. All she did was kiss you. But do you like her?"  
  
"I don't know" he replied. "I mean, she really helped me about Sirius this summer, and I think she's very nice, and smart, but I'm not sure if I like her in that way. Sometimes she's so confusing."  
  
"Well, then you shouldn't ask her out, then. And don't feel you have to, either. I'll bet that right now, even though she kissed you, she'll say no if you ask her."  
  
"Huh? But--"  
  
"Harry, I knew Ron liked me for ages, but I didn't do or say anything about it until he asked me out. Then I knew he was ready for a relationship. That's why we wait for you guys to ask us out, and why we talk the way we do", she added slyly.  
  
"But-" said Harry, trying to work his brain around these concepts, "but then, here she is, kissing me, then telling me I'm not ready, but obviously liking me, but going to say no until she thinks I'm ready, and I don't even know what ready means, I don't even know what I feel or how I feel about her, and, and..."  
  
He banged his head against the wall and stood up.  
  
"DAMN YOU, LUNA LOVEGOOD! I HATE YOU!"  
  
"Good. You're almost there. Now get your thoughts in order. And don't cheat and use a pensieve, either."  
  
Harry whirled and found Luna standing behind him smiling serenely. Professor Windrider was just limping up. Harry stared at Luna, his jaw moving up and down, and his eyes popping. Finally all he managed was a strangled scream. Luna smiled wider, gently patted him on the cheek, and walked off, presumably to her dormitory. Harry heard a gurgling noise and turned to see Hermione rolling around in silent laughter.  
  
"Something is funny, Miss Granger?" Windrider frowned down on her.  
  
Hermione jumped to her feet and blushed, looking down. "No, Professor."  
  
"Then I think it is almost time for dinner."  
  
"Yes, Professor" Hermione hurried off. Harry stared after her.  
  
"Professor, what is it with them?" Harry waved in the direction the two girls had gone.  
  
Windrider smiled. "Ah, Harry, if you figure that out, write a book and you can make millions. It's a part of growing up coming to the wisdom that we will never be able to figure them out. The best we can do is to find one, and spend the rest of our lives figuring her out. Sometimes we succeed." His smile took on a more wistful tone.  
  
After a moment he shook his head and returned to his normal dour self. "But you will soon have more than enough to think about without getting all moony over girls. Off to dinner with you."  
  
******************  
  
The next weeks proved Windrider right. Although Harry had very little free time, he was starting to enjoy most of his school time, especially teaching. During the first week he taught, the Slytherins tried to Umbridge him. However, expecting something like that, and having spent the last five years as a close associate of Fred and George Weasley, Harry was able to deal with the situation quickly and efficiently. Professor Windrider, who supervised the lessons, gave the entire house detention, and in general terrified the Slytherins so much after that that the Slytherins did not dare to try anything else. After that first week, Harry found out he was very good at teaching. His lessons were effective, and often tied in to what Windrider was teaching. It was a mark of Harry's ability that even the Slytherins started treating Harry with a good deal more respect, at least in lessons. This only infuriated Malfoy and the older Slytherins even more, and they used everything they could to torment him in and out of class.   
  
Professor Snape was no better. He went to new lows to bully Harry as much as he could in Potions class. Strangely, though, Snape also taught Harry to resist the temptations of letting it get to him and lashing out. The lessons learned in Occlumency helped Harry keep his mind on what he was doing. Harry was actually able to keep his grades up to Snape's standards--barely. He still had his bad days, especially when Malfoy would bring up Sirius or Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
The only class Harry was not fond of attending was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Windrider was fast becoming the most unpopular teacher at Hogwarts. It had nothing to do with being mean, as Snape was, or incompetent, as Umbridge was, but rather that the entire school was terrified of him. Few students could look him in the eyes, and they shrank from him when he went limping along the halls. His O.W.L. students--fifth year and younger, were merely scared of his presence. The N.E.W.T. students were terrified at what he was teaching them, and rumors of what his advanced classes were like filtered down to the younger students.  
  
One day in late September, Windrider was discussing the previous practical lesson, taught this time by Nymphadora Tonks, who kept the class entertained and laughing while she taught them some advanced combat techniques.  
  
"As you learn these spells," he began, "keep in mind these questions. First, how will you use the spells? Second, what separates so-called good spells from dark spells? Mr. Finnegan, how can a wizard tell dark spells from light spells?"  
  
Seamus looked up in surprise and thought for a moment.   
  
"Erm, I don't know, dark spells are bad?"  
  
Windrider smiled. "Well, chew on this one, then. If a Dark Wizard used Stupefy, wouldn't Stupefy be considered Dark Magic?"  
  
"I guess so...but wouldn't that make us Dark Wizards, too?"  
  
Windrider clapped his hands. "Ha! There's the paradox. Think about this, class. Magic in general is neither good nor evil. The spells and potions by themselves do not determine if one is a Dark Wizard or not."  
  
Harry raised his hand. "Professor, Voldemort once told me that there is neither good nor evil, just power. Was he right?"  
  
"Well, power in and of itself is like smoke. It is tangible, yet not there. Power is also the most misunderstood and misconstrued concepts. It is often confused with strength and fear. If you face the bully, or ignore him, he has no power over you. You, on the other hand, hold a subtle power over the bully. It is only when you react to the bully that he has power. We have talked about this concept when we discussed fear. But as for good and evil and your question, What Voldemort told you was neither wrong, nor was it right. Which brings us back to the Dark Arts. Why is some magic considered to be Dark and evil? Let us begin by considering the Unforgivable Curses. Why are they called that? Why does using them get you an automatic life sentence in Azkaban? Let's try an experiment. Mr. Potter, front and center.  
  
Harry got up and stood in front of the class, looking very nervous.  
  
"Now, Harry, perform the Cruciatus Curse on Mr. Weasley."  
  
"What? But it won't work, Professor."  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because I can't do it. Bellatrix Lestrange just laughed when I--I mean she told me I couldn't do it if I wanted to.  
  
The class started murmuring and looking at Harry. Hermione's mouth was open in shock. Windrider just nodded.  
  
"And what did she say?"  
  
"She-she said I had to want to, she said I had to enjoy it."  
  
"Ah. And would you be able to perform it on Mr. Malfoy instead?"  
  
Malfoy looked with a bit of fear in his eyes at Harry.  
  
"I don't know, Professor." He smiled nastily at Malfoy. "Although I think I could come closer with him than with Ron."  
  
"Interesting. You may sit down now." Harry returned to his seat. Hermione leaned over to him.   
  
"What did you mean?" she hissed at him. "Did you use it on her?"  
  
"Later" he hissed back, as Windrider cleared his throat and frowned down at them.  
  
"What Bellatrix Lestrange said about the Cruciatus Curse was correct. It is in the intent of the wizard that separates good from evil." He reached behind him and pulled out a wicked looking knife from his belt.  
  
"This knife has two edges. It can defend and protect, and it can hurt and kill. It depends on the intent it is used for. It is the same with spells. Now, let's consider potion ingredients, say, blood for example. You all have used various types of blood in your potion making, am I correct?"  
  
All the heads nodded in the class.  
  
"Good. Now, what is the most powerful blood used in magic?"  
  
Neville's hand went up.  
  
"Dragon?"  
  
"Hmmm. Very potent. But incorrect."  
  
Hermione's hand went up.  
  
"Unicorn?"  
  
"Much closer. Unicorn blood is perhaps the second most powerful. Anyone have a guess at the most powerful?"  
  
The class was silent for a moment. Then Harry's hand went slowly up, and he saw in his mind a dark and deserted graveyard.  
  
"Human."  
  
The entire class looked at Harry in horror. Windrider nodded solemnly.   
  
"Human blood is used in the Darkest of Dark magic. Not because it is evil, but because of how it must be obtained. It must come from a living person, and it cannot be stored, like dragon blood. But strangely, human blood can also be used for great good. How can this be? It is in the intent of the user that good or evil can be determined. The Dark Wizard takes forcibly, causing pain, taking life for his own purposes. But the one who gives life willingly, for others, that is the most powerful magic of all."  
  
And Harry began to understand. 


	11. The First Match Of The Season

Chapter Eleven  
  
The First Match Of The Season  
  
After that class, Harry started spending most of his free time alone, usually in some quiet corner of the castle. Behind his back, Ron and Hermione quietly worried about him. When they were with Harry, he was as cheerful as usual, but there seemed to be a distance growing between them. Not a distance of going separate ways, but a keeping of secrets distance. Ron wanted to pester Harry until he told them, but Hermione rather sensibly told Ron that Harry would talk when he was ready to.  
  
A couple of Saturdays into October, while they were at breakfast, Hedwig delivered a note to Harry. He opened it and it read:  
  
My place. Midnight.  
  
Wear the cloak.  
  
Hagrid.  
  
"Now that's odd" said Ron. "He hasn't done that in a while. Perhaps he's got another dragon egg or something."  
  
Hermione gave a little sniff.  
  
"With our luck, he's probably crossed a chimaera with a nundu."  
  
At that moment, a spotted owl dropped a bulky looking envelope on Hermione's head. She gave a little shriek of pain and surprise and grabbed the envelope. Inside were what looked like a bunch of newspaper clippings and a note.  
  
"It's from Mum and Dad!" she exclaimed. She read the note and frowned.   
  
"What's up?" said Harry.  
  
"It says, 'Go with Harry and Ron tonight, and bring the envelope.' Why would they write something like that? How did they know you were going to see Hagrid tonight?"   
  
Harry and Ron shrugged and they looked at the Head Table, where Dumbledore was happily chatting with Professor Sinistra. None of the faculty seemed to be taking any notice of them.  
  
Just then a little brown blur shot by Ron's face and left something in his lap.   
  
"What on earth was that?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I think that was Pig, but he's never just delivered and flew off. He usually likes to show off that he's done it."  
  
"Did you get a letter, too?" asked Harry. Ron looked in his lap and showed them a small letter. He opened it and turned beet red. He handed it to Hermione who held it so that both she and Harry could read it.  
  
You three don't say another word. Act like  
  
this is an ordinary day and be ON TIME tonight. Or else  
  
you will regret it. Ron, eat this letter.  
  
Fred and George  
  
P.S. This is a new edible parchment and ink, for passing   
  
notes without getting caught. Hope Ronnie likes it.   
  
"Well, Ron" said a grinning Harry. "Do your duty."  
  
Ron made a face and folded up the letter and put it in his mouth. He chewed for a moment, shrugged, and finished. When he swallowed, he made another face.  
  
"How was it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Rather like a bland wafer without too much sugar. But they had to use blue ink. I hate blueberries."  
  
Harry looked at his watch.  
  
"I've got to go. Windrider is expecting me . I'll try and make it back in time for the match today. Cho's got a new Nimbus and I can't wait to see her fly rings around Malfoy." It was the first match of the season, Slytherin against Ravenclaw. Harry stood and started out.  
  
"Oh yeah--Harry--" said Ron, "So, are you and Cho--"  
  
"Just friends" Harry called back, waving. "See you later."  
  
Ron and Hermione followed Harry as he left with Windrider. Ron shook his head.  
  
"He's hiding something. You know it. I know it. Why won't he talk to us? I bet if I--"  
  
"You do anything of the sort, Ronald Weasley, and I'll make what Fred did to your teddy bear seem like the best time of your life! Of course Harry's hiding something. He's hiding a few somethings. For the forty-seventh time, he'll tell us when he's got it sorted out."  
  
Although they were whispering, Harry heard this last bit of conversation and whispered a silent thank you to Hermione. He most definitely was not ready to share what he learned on that terrible night in June when his life changed forever.   
  
Once they were out of the castle and on the way to Hogsmeade, Harry looked up at Windrider.  
  
"Professor, do you know anything about Prophecy?"  
  
Windrider chuckled softly.  
  
"No one knows much, Harry, that is one of the reasons it is studied in the Department of Mysteries. As a shaman, I can sometimes look into people's hearts and make guesses about where their next steps may lead them, but amid the chances and probabilities of the world, I can't say this thing or that thing is definitely going to happen. So much of what will happen in the future is based on the choices we make today that it is almost impossible to predict what will happen, especially when it comes to individual people or events. The centaurs know more about this, but they aren't telling. But that's not the kind of Prophecy you're asking about, is it?"  
  
"No, Professor, I was asking about Prophecies like the ones in the Department of Mysteries."  
  
Windrider sighed.  
  
"No one really knows where those come from, or why they are so exact. And it does not matter how many people know what a specific Prophecy says, they always are fulfilled. However, even though they are exact in what will happen, the words used are sometimes vague. Also, they can be fulfilled in ways that are unforeseen or unlikely. For example, Professor Dumbledore told me of the Prophecy you heard the night Pettigrew escaped. She said something like 'the servant, chained these past twelve years'. On the face of it, one would think that she was talking about Sirius. He was thought to be a servant of Voldemort, and he was certainly chained for twelve years. But look who it tuned out to be. Not even the wizards in the Department of Mysteries would have seen that one. It's only in the fulfillment of the Prophecy that it becomes clear."  
  
He looked down at Harry with a mixture of pity and compassion.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't give you a clearer answer, Harry, especially to the questions you haven't asked. The only advice I can give you is to think about the whole Prophecy, and not just at one part of it. If you do that, you will know what to do when the time comes."  
  
Harry was silent the rest of the way into Hogsmeade. When they arrived, Professor McGonagall was waiting for them in the back room with another wizard Harry had seen once or twice going to meetings of the Order.  
  
"Potter, this is Onslow Bucket. He's a member of the Order who works in the Magical Transportation Department as an Apparition Tester. Your lessons have been going well so far and I believe you are ready to be tested. Should you pass, you will not be required to come here every Saturday."  
  
Bucket spoke up. "I'll give you the standard tests we use to issue Apparition Licenses. However, you will have to come in when you're seventeen to test for your 'official' license."  
  
The test was straightforward enough. First, Harry had to describe what could go wrong with Apparition, and the penalties for Apparating without a license. Then, for the practical part, Harry began by Apparating to various corners of the room. He next Apparated from the room to just outside the Hog's Head. After that, Bucket had him Apparate around the town over various distances. For his final test, Harry had to go to Grimmauld Place and pick up the box of Chocolate Frogs McGonagall had left there, and return to the Apparition Point just outside the school grounds, where Bucket and McGonagall would be waiting. They Disapparated and Harry was left standing alone outside the Shrieking Shack. Harry concentrated for a moment on Grimmauld Place, then found himself standing in the shadow of Number Eleven. He looked around, and as Number Twelve began to appear, he saw the box on the doorstep. He hurried to pick it up, looked around to make sure no one was watching, and stopped. He had never been to the Apparition Point, and hadn't even known there was such a place. He had a brief moment of panic. They were expecting him, so he couldn't Apparate in Hogsmeade and walk back looking for it, not unless he wanted to admit failure. Perhaps this was part of the test, Apparating to an unfamiliar place. He concentrated on the name of the place, took a deep breath, and vanished.  
  
He reappeared in a clearing of trees and breathed a sigh of relief, as he could plainly see the castle nearby. He turned around and looked for the road and saw two figures cloaked and hooded like Death Eaters standing close behind him. With lightning speed he dropped the box of chocolate, whipped out his wand, and dove for cover. His mouth opened to stun them, but at that moment they removed their hoods to reveal Professor McGonagall and Mr. Bucket. Bucket clapped his hands and beamed broadly and McGonagall had a tiny, almost amused smile on her face. Harry stood up and retrieved the box, blushing.  
  
"Well done, Mr. Potter!" said Bucket. "Your reaction time was excellent. Forgive the deception with the cloaks, but we also needed to test your response to Apparating into a potentially dangerous place. Most young people experience a slight disorientation when Apparating into an unfamiliar place their first time. I am pleased to say you have passed with flying colors, and were you of age, you would be officially licensed to Apparate."  
  
He gave Harry a wink.  
  
"Now don't let anyone catch you at it. Up till now, we have been able to hide your activity under the radar, so to speak. From now on, you're on your own. So don't do it unless you're in gravest need, as Involuntary Apparition can sometimes happen under those circumstances. And now, Minerva, I think it's time for that drink you owe me?"  
  
McGonagall nodded.  
  
"Of course, Onslow. If you will give me a moment?"  
  
She leaned in to Harry.  
  
"You've done very well today. Your Saturdays are your own again. You may keep the box of Chocolate Frogs to share with your friends with Professor Dumbledore's compliments. I believe there is a note attached. Now, back to school with you. If you hurry, you'll make it back in time for lunch."  
  
Harry hurried off. When he reached the gates, Filch looked at the box suspiciously, but as the note taped to it was in Dumbledore's writing, he let Harry in with it. Harry entered the Great Hall and found Ron and Hermione and sat down across the table from them.  
  
"Harry! you're back already?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry nodded. "Windrider said I was done and that I didn't have to go on Saturdays anymore."  
  
"Excellent" said Ron. "That means we can really concentrate on the Quiddich. What's that?"  
  
Ron was pointing at the note taped to the box of Chocolate Frogs.  
  
Harry opened the note.   
  
Harry  
  
You have done an excellent job so far this year. Here is a treat I  
  
hope you will like. These are previews of a special limited edition  
  
due to come out in time for Christmas. The manufacturers were kind  
  
enough to send this small sample box which I give to you.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S. Share these with your closest friends. I would recommend opening  
  
them away from groups as the public does not know they are coming out.  
  
Harry showed Ron and Hermione the note. Ron was immediately excited.  
  
"They've never done a limited edition before. The cards must be real rare and valuable."  
  
After lunch there was a little bit of time before the match so they went to their favorite corner to see what was in the Chocolate Frogs. Harry opened box and handed one each to Ron and Hermione and took one for himself. Ron quickly opened his, stuffed the frog into his mouth, looked at the card and suddenly spit his frog out.  
  
"Bugger me!"  
  
"RON!" shouted Hermione. She looked at the card Ron held out to her.  
  
"Oh, my."  
  
Harry ripped open his and looked at the card, thunderstruck. Staring up at him, and looking a bit embarrassed, was Harry's own face. He turned the card around and read:  
  
"Harry Potter  
  
Famous for surviving a direct attack from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named  
  
while an infant, Harry Potter, currently a student at Hogwarts School  
  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been instrumental in warning the   
  
Wizarding World of the return of You-Know-Who and in thwarting his  
  
plots to take over. This is a special limited edition card, and  
  
we look forward to updating it as Mr. Potter's exploits grows."  
  
Ron was grinning.  
  
"Well, Harry, it looks like you've reached the pinnacle of fame. Wow! A Chocolate Frog card. Can we send a couple of them to Fred and George?"  
  
Harry nodded weakly. He would never hear the end of it from the Weasley twins, but at least it would be in fun. Harry was dreading what would happen when the rest of the school found out he was on a card. It must have shown on his face, because Hermione was gently patting him on the arm, looking sympathetic but trying not to smile.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. I'm sure it won't be as bad as you're thinking. Anyway, let's get to the match."  
  
They made it to the stands and sat down just as the teams flew onto the pitch. Dean Thomas had taken over Lee Jordan's commentating job.  
  
"And now captains Malfoy and Chang are shaking hands--"  
  
"Malfoy is captain?" Ron made an ugly face. "That's going to be fun when we play them."  
  
The balls were released and the match began. It soon became obvious that Cho had put together a formidable team. They were smaller than the Slytherin team, but they were very fast and well coordinated. They took a quick thirty to nothing lead, and Harry and Ron exchanged looks. They knew Cho was a good flier, but they hadn't know how good until they saw her on her new Nimbus. However, the Slytherin team had mounted a comeback. Malfoy had also put together a good team. While they were bigger than the Ravenclaw team, they were not the usual type of player Harry had gotten used to, with the exception of Crabbe and Goyle. They also seemed to be playing under a cloud of fear, as if losing would cause them a great deal of pain. As a consequence, Ravenclaw scored the next four goals on penalties. Suddenly Cho dove towards the Slytherin goalposts. Malfoy followed from the other side of the pitch. It looked like she would reach the Snitch before Malfoy, when all of a sudden Malfoy seemed to have a problem with his robes. He stopped and raised his arm, and the Snitch fluttered into his waiting hand. The Slytherin cheering was drowned out a moment later by the cheers of all the others as Cho, grinning triumphantly, also held up a Snitch at the same time Madam Hooch blew her whistle and began to award the victory to Slytherin. As the crowd began to realize there were two Snitches on the pitch, they began to mutter angrily, the buzz almost as loud as the Slytherin cheers. All fourteen players, as well as Professors Flitwick, Snape, and McGonagall converged on Madam Hooch and began talking at once. The muttering of the crowd became an angry roar directed at the Slytherins. It looked like there was going to be a riot when suddenly Dumbledore appeared in the middle of the pitch and raised his hands.  
  
"SILENCE!" he cried, his voice magically magnified. "You are Hogwarts students and you will conduct yourselves in an appropriate manner. Madam Hooch, the Heads of Ravenclaw and Slytherin, and I will have a brief conversation and our ruling will be final."  
  
They withdrew to one end of the pitch and huddled together amidst a great deal of whispering. Ron turned to Harry.  
  
"So what do you think?" he whispered.  
  
"Malfoy had that Snitch planted on him" replied Harry. "They have to award Ravenclaw the victory."  
  
"Yeah, Malfoy will be even more unbearable if they give the win to Slytherin."  
  
"Be quiet, you two" hissed Hermione. "Dumbledore's coming back."  
  
Dumbledore, flanked by the other teachers, had reached the center of the pitch. Everyone fell silent as he began to speak.  
  
"While we believe we know the person responsible for bringing an extra Snitch, we cannot tell which one is the correct one, and even though Mr. Malfoy was the first to catch a Snitch, we have no way of knowing who caught which one. Therefore, we have no choice but to declare the match--"  
  
Everyone leaned forward in anticipation. Malfoy had a triumphant smirk on his face.  
  
"--a draw."  
  
For a moment there was a stunned silence. Malfoy's grin vanished. Then everyone started talking at once, and an angry buzz went around the stadium. Dumbledore held up his hands again for silence. Gradually the noise died.  
  
"Draws, while rare, are not uncommon at Hogwarts because this is a school and we will not have students playing in prolonged matches when there is studying to be done. The match will be replayed in the spring. Now, I suggest you all enjoy the rest of the afternoon while this fair weather lasts."  
  
As the crowd dispersed, it became apparent that there were two distinct groups. The Slytherins all gathered around Malfoy, and the rest of the students gathered around the Ravenclaw team. As Harry was leaving, he saw Windrider talking to Dumbledore and pointing at each group.  
  
Puzzled, Harry was not paying attention to what was happening around him. Which is why a moment later he found himself on his back with someone landing on top of him.   
  
"Ow! Watch where you're going!" said Cho.  
  
"Sorry" Harry replied. He got to his feet and helped Cho up. She had her broom in her hand and was in quite a state.  
  
"Erm--rotten luck, Cho. You had him beat."  
  
Cho stamped her foot angrily.  
  
"Damn it, Harry, it's not bloody fair! You heard Dumbledore, they know it was Malfoy who cheated, they know we won, and we still have to play them again."  
  
She looked utterly miserable and almost ready to burst into tears. Harry tentatively put an arm around her shoulder.   
  
"And you'll beat them again. I doubt they will let Malfoy have an opportunity to cheat like that again. You've put a great team together, and you fly great on your new broom."  
  
Cho sniffed.  
  
"Really, Harry?"   
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"You'll sure give us a run for the money." He grinned at her.  
  
Cho sniffed again and beamed at him.  
  
"And we'll beat you, too! Thanks, Harry, I feel better now. You're a great friend."  
  
She gave his hair a friendly ruffle and trotted off to the locker rooms. Harry smiled, feeling good about cheering Cho up. He started on his way back to the castle when he felt someone watching him. He turned and saw Luna, watching him with a serene smile on her face. 


	12. Midnight Meeting

Chapter Twelve  
  
Midnight Meeting  
  
The topic of conversation all through the Great Hall at dinner was what had happened at the Quidditch match. Malfoy had made a grand entrance surrounded by a noisy escort of Slytherins, all treating him as a great hero. As he made his way triumphantly to the Slytherin table, the rest of the school stared at him and their voices were an angry buzz.   
  
"Look at him, the git," said Ron. "You would think he won the Triwizard Cup."  
  
"I don't understand," said Hermione. "Wasn't the match a draw? Not only didn't they win, but they have to play the match again."  
  
"But they didn't lose" replied Ginny. "Malfoy made sure they would at least have another chance, if his cheating didn't give Slytherin the victory."  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"But it's only a game. Why risk so much for something that's not even that important?"  
  
Ron choked on a bit of food. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Leave it, Ron," said Harry. "You two will just get into a big argument. Hermione, I'll bet Dumbledore would say that Quidditch is something that unites us, and that's important."  
  
"Well," Hermione began, "perhaps that's true. But," she continued quickly, "what about all this competition and rivalry? Doesn't that divide?"  
  
"Hermione, what would you do if someone cheated in an academic competition?" said Ron.  
  
Hermione looked shocked and offended at the idea.  
  
"But that would never--I mean, who would--"  
  
"All right, now that you can see each other's point, I hope, let's talk about something else" Ginny said quickly.   
  
"Yeah, like Dumbledore's not looking too happy with Malfoy right now," said Harry.  
  
They glanced at the Staff Table. Dumbledore indeed was watching the scene with Malfoy, and he wasn't smiling. Although he didn't look angry, he did have a look of disappointment on his face. The look deepened and mixed with sadness as he glanced around the Hall. It seemed the lines of division between the Slytherins and the rest of the school were deeper and wider than ever before. Once again Windrider leaned in to talk to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded sadly at whatever Windrider said.   
  
For the rest of dinner Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny talked in quiet voices about what was bothering Dumbledore. As the hall emptied after dinner, Ginny went off to find Neville. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged a look and went back to the common room. Harry went up to the dormitory to get his schoolbooks and hid his cloak under his robes while Ron kept a lookout. The three of them spent the evening in a corner doing their homework, and sneaking furtive glances around the common room as it began to empty.   
  
Finally, at 11:30, the last person went up to bed. They quickly slipped the cloak over themselves. They had to stand very close together as they kept growing and the cloak did not. Ron and Hermione didn't seem to mind the arrangement, however. Harry had to quietly shush them as they were starting to giggle softly. They slipped past the portrait hole without incident. It seemed the Fat Lady was off visiting. They paused and Harry took out his map. Filch and Mrs. Norris were off chasing Peeves near the Ravenclaw tower, and the rest of the halls were deserted. Moving cautiously and quickly, they made their way to Hagrid's and knocked on the door softly.  
  
"Who's there?" Hagrid's voice came through the door rather hushed and urgent.  
  
"It's us" hissed Harry.  
  
"Get in quick" whispered Hagrid. The door cracked open, barely wide enough to let the three of them in. They threw off the cloak and gasped in shock. Hagrid wasn't alone. Dumbledore, Lupin, and Mr. Weasley were standing around Hagrid's table, their faces grave. Fang, normally at his point drooling over all three of them, was lying in the corner by the fire. Fawkes was perched on the mantel.   
  
"Righ' on time. Were yeh seen?" Hagrid asked.  
  
All three shook their heads.  
  
"And I know that they did not discuss it" said Dumbledore. "I would have heard it. Well done."  
  
He smiled slightly at them.  
  
"Miss Granger, do you have the envelope your parents sent you?"  
  
Hermione nodded and handed Dumbledore the envelope. Dumbledore opened it and passed some of the clippings to Lupin and Mr. Weasley.  
  
"As you will be able to tell, there have been some strange goings-on within the Muggle government. Besides the dementor presence which we have been curtailing, I call your attention to some of the new laws being proposed for 'national security reasons'. With the wrong people in power, they can be turned to great evil. Your task will be to stop, or at least delay Voldemort putting a puppet at the head of the Muggle government. Arthur, you have contacts in the Muggle law enforcement agencies and elsewhere. Remus, with the right wardrobe, you will be able to work more openly as no one in the Muggle world knows you are a werewolf. I will give you a list of people to contact. You must not mention Voldemort, of course. You will work in the context of raising public awareness and debate centered on what you will find within these articles."  
  
He looked at them gravely.  
  
"Good luck, then, my friends."  
  
Lupin and Mr. Weasley nodded at Dumbledore, smiled at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and each took hold of one of Fawkes' legs. With a flash of flame they vanished. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were left staring in awe at Dumbledore. After a silence, Hermione spoke.  
  
"Professor," she began in a small voice, "why are we here? Why were we allowed to see and hear that?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at the three of them gravely, not a trace of a smile on his face.  
  
"You three have been brought here because the Order has need of you. You were permitted to hear this plan because what you will be asked to do partially concerns this plan."  
  
He looked at each one in turn.   
  
"You have been asked by the Order for your aid. You are under no obligation to say yes. Should you say yes, there will be no going back. You will be under a death sentence. Everything you do will put you at the gravest risk from all sides. You will live in danger until Voldemort and his followers are defeated. Should you say no, you will remain here with Hagrid. You of course will not be able to talk about what happened tonight, nor will any of you who say yes be able to speak of what you will see and hear to those who remain behind. You will not be thought of any less, nor will you be completely 'out of the loop', as they say. This choice is yours to make. I will give you a moment to think about it."  
  
There was dead silence as each of the three looked at each other in fear. Ron was white as a sheet, and Hermione was close to tears. Harry swallowed hard. He was already under a death sentence, so he wasn't as bothered by that as he was bothered by living a life of constant peril and danger. Suddenly fighting Voldemort didn't seem like quite the adventure they had imagined. After a minute had passed, Dumbledore straightened, looked them in the eyes, and spoke very formally.  
  
"Hermione Granger, will you answer the call of the Order of the Phoenix for your aid?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ronald Weasley, will you answer the call of the Order of the Phoenix for your aid?"  
  
"Y-Yes."  
  
"Harry Potter, will you answer the call of the Order of the Phoenix for your aid?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hagrid breathed a great sigh of relief and beamed at them. Dumbledore flashed him a quick warning glance, then looked back at the three.  
  
"Then prepare yourselves."  
  
He waved his wand and muttered "portus" and the large bowl on the table gave a shudder. Dumbledore motioned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and they took hold of the bowl. After a moment the bowl gave a lurch and they were pulled along into the darkness.  
  
They landed with a bump and looked around. They were in a large room, but it was too dark to make out anything clearly. Suddenly there was a flash of bright fire, almost blinding after the darkness. When their eyes recovered, they saw Fawkes perched on Dumbledore's shoulder, his feathers shining in the darkness. From the darkness behind Dumbledore, a voice spoke. Harry started as he recognized the voice of Phineas Nigellus.  
  
"Throughout the long years of History, the forces of Darkness have gathered time and time again. When they gather, like the phoenix we arise to do combat with them. It is to this end that those in the Order of the Phoenix have ever dedicated their lives, to the last full measure of devotion."  
  
Another voice continued. It seemed vaguely familiar to Harry.  
  
"You have been asked to aid the Order, and you have accepted. Prepare, then, to dedicate your lives to fighting the forces of Darkness wherever they gather. Prepare to join us."  
  
Dumbledore waved his wand and a small table appeared between him and Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The table was draped in a gold cloth with a shimmering phoenix woven onto it. Two candles, one gold and one scarlet, appeared on either end of the table. Finally, three goblets appeared filled with a golden liquid. Fawkes hopped from Dumbledore's shoulder to the table and began singing softly. Dumbledore began to speak, his voice carrying over the soft singing of Fawkes.  
  
"Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, do you reject the Dark Arts and all who practice them?"  
  
Fawkes sang a high piercing note, which filled Harry with warmth.  
  
"Yes" they said.  
  
"Will you dedicate your lives to fighting the forces of darkness?"  
  
Again Fawkes sang a high piercing note.  
  
"Yes" they said.  
  
"Are you prepared to pay the ultimate price to see the forces of Darkness defeated?"  
  
This time Fawkes' song filled Harry to his toes, uplifting him.  
  
"Yes" they said, this time a bit more hesitantly. Dumbledore continued.  
  
"The bonds of friendship, loyalty, and love provide some of the most powerful protection from the forces of Darkness which seek to divide and destroy us. The phoenix is the living embodiment of those bonds. We now seal those bonds within you."  
  
He motioned to the goblets. Fawkes hopped over to them and sang a clear sad song. He dipped his head and a silvery, glistening tear dripped into each goblet, turning the liquid from gold to shining silver.   
  
"The tears of the phoenix, which bring healing and strength."  
  
Fawkes then bit at his bare leg. The blood that welled up was the color of flame and just as bright. He let one fiery drop fall into each goblet. The liquid flashed as if flames were flickering just under the silver color.  
  
"Phoenix blood, willingly given, which brings courage when things look darkest."  
  
Fawkes' song gathered in strength and beauty, until it seemed it would break Harry's heart. Tears were streaming openly down Hermione's cheeks. Suddenly Fawkes leaped in the air, gave a great cry, and burst into flame. Hermione gasped. As the ashes drifted down and the newborn baby Fawkes croaked on the table, some of those ashes fell into the goblets. The goblets shook, and scarlet and gold flames shot up, then died down so they flickered over the rims.  
  
"The ashes of the past life, bringing renewal and rebirth."  
  
Harry stared at the goblet in front of him. The others were equally as nervous. Once before Harry had seen blood used in this way. Harry was struck by how similar the spells were, and began to see how thin indeed was the line between 'good' magic and the Dark Arts. He broke off his thoughts as Dumbledore began to speak again.  
  
"Each of you take a goblet and raise it before you. Now repeat after me, and when you're done, drain the goblet."  
  
They took their goblets, raised them, and said:  
  
"Here do I stand, pledged to the Order of the Phoenix. I dedicate my life to fighting the forces of Darkness. I affirm the bonds of friendship, loyalty and love to all those with whom I share them, and to those whom I have yet to meet. As they give their lives for me, so I give my life for them. May these bonds always remain strong, reaching from this life to the next. So say I in front of you all."  
  
They drained their goblets in one long drink. Harry felt himself stiffen as a feeling like liquid phoenix song went coursing through his body, filling him with fire. The others also stiffened, their eyes wide open and shining, as Harry's must have been. The intensity lasted only for a short while before it began ebbing, leaving only a slightly pleasant warmth behind like an echo of the song. Harry recognized this feeling. It was the same feeling he felt on the night of his birthday when all his friends gathered around him to be his family. He looked at Ron and Hermione. They were holding each other now, smiling, their eyes brimming with tears even as Harry's were. Harry looked at Dumbledore, who was now smiling.  
  
"Those things you feel have always been there, Harry. You have felt them before. The potion merely brings them to the surface and shows you how powerful they truly are. And perhaps the greatest secret of all is that there is no limit to how powerful they can grow to be. For the power comes not from what your friends feel for you, but from what you feel for them. That is how the magic works that saved you the night your parents died. For is there nothing more powerful than the love of a mother for her child? Unless--"  
  
He broke off and gestured to Ron and Hermione. He cleared his throat. Ron and Hermione separated and looked at Dumbledore, but they were still holding hands. Dumbledore waved his wand and lights came on to reveal the drawing room at Grimmauld Place. Harry's parents were looking down on them with pride, and Phineas Nigellus was back in his frame, idly picking at his gloves.  
  
Harry looked over at Phineas.  
  
"Why were you part of the ceremony? Did Dumbledore make you a member of the Order?"  
  
Phineas looked highly affronted and he puffed himself up in annoyance.  
  
"Weren't you listening, boy? Didn't I say that the Order has existed for centuries before Dumbledore? I was a member before Dumbledore was even born."  
  
"You were? But, but, I thought most of the Blacks--"  
  
Phineas rolled his eyes.  
  
"And here everyone keeps talking about how intelligent you are. Hasn't Dumbledore said it's not what you're born as, it's what you do and the choices you make? I thought that Muggle was teaching you that one doesn't have to be a 'goody-goody Gryffindor' to have the right intentions, and that one doesn't have to be a 'slimy Slytherin' to have bad intentions. Pettigrew should have taught you that. I may have had my own sensibilities about Wizarding and Blood, but I have never gone to the Darkness. Honestly, it's density like that which makes me think about asking Dumbledore for a teaching job, but then I remember that it's that same density which made me loathe teaching. If I were Headmaster again--"  
  
"That will do, Phineas," said Dumbledore. He winked at Harry.   
  
"While everyone remembers him as the least popular Headmaster in Hogwarts history, they seem to forget that after the Founders he was perhaps the finest teacher in Hogwarts history, also."  
  
"Hmmph. Including the Founders if anyone asks me, which they don't--" Phineas muttered.  
  
Dumbledore silenced him with a look.  
  
"Well. Now that you're officially in the Order, time for business. As you know, membership in the Order is limited to those Wizards of age and who are out of school. However, our plans require an active in school presence also. I have told your parents my plans for you and they have--reluctantly--given permission for you to be inducted into the Order. However, your participation will still be limited to the plans we will talk about here, unless you need to know any of the other plans we have."  
  
He gathered the baby Fawkes into his pocket, made the table and goblets disappear, and they all sat on the armchairs in the drawing room.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, your assignments directly concern Arthur and Remus. What they will be doing bends the Statute of Secrecy, so all caution is needed. They are forming a network of Muggles who have no connection to our world, and do not know it exists. We used to have a strong network made up of relatives of Muggle-Born Wizards, but a horrible disaster forced us to disband it."  
  
Here he gave Harry a look of pity mixed with warning not to say anything.  
  
"We dare not re-establish that network again. Voldemort is sure to know which Wizards have Muggle families. Only one family is aiding us, and that is where you come in, Miss Granger. Your parents' only assignment is to correspond with you. They will send you newspapers and such, and your task will be to summarize them so Remus and Arthur will not have to ask too many questions."  
  
"Are Mum and Dad in danger?" Hermione asked in a very tiny quavery voice.  
  
Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"We have no doubt that Voldemort, through Lucius Malfoy, knows your relationship to Harry. We do not know if Voldemort has targeted your parents, although we cannot put it past him. We have taken steps to protect them, but no plan is totally infallible. But even if they were not helping us, we would still protect them, because Voldemort would think it delicious sport to attack Harry through his friends. It is his way, to break the bonds of friendship, to divide and destroy."  
  
Hermione nodded and buried her face in her hands. Dumbledore turned to Ron.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, you have been enrolled in the N.E.W.T. level Muggle Studies class."  
  
Ron goggled at Dumbledore, his mouth gaping.  
  
"As you will be the only student, you will be able to arrange lessons around your schedule. You will enthusiastically correspond with your father about all the wonderful things you are learning, and of course, you will answer all the questions I'm sure he will write you about."  
  
Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"The cover your father and Remus have devised, should any ask why they are spending so much time in the Muggle world, is that they are writing a book about how modern Muggles live and think and interact with the world around them. As your father is well known for his fondness of Muggles, most of the community will smile indulgently at his eccentricity, but do nothing. Not even young Percy knows how highly regarded your family is within the community."  
  
Dumbledore now turned to Harry.   
  
"Harry, you will have two tasks. First, you will reactivate the D.A. I will be giving you more detailed instructions on when the first meeting will be and what you will say. Your second task will be the hardest of all. You must set the example. You must work to increase and extend bonds of friendship to all the school, yes, even including Slytherins. You have felt how powerful they can be. Yes, you will face many rejections, but let them come from others, not from you. And I believe you may also be surprised at some who accept friendship. You must set the example, Harry, because others will follow you."  
  
Harry nodded his head, although he didn't look too pleased at the prospect of having to make friends with the Slytherins.   
  
Dumbledore sighed, and for an instant he looked his age. He spoke to all three.  
  
"Now, more than ever, we must all work to stand united. While uniting Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff will be easy, we must also unite the Slytherins with us. Even if we only start with a mere handful of Slytherins, we are made that much stronger. And once that initial barrier falls, we may yet unite again as it was when the school was founded."  
  
He rose and took from his pocket a small hourglass on a long chain. They recognized it at once as a Time-Turner. He handed it to Hermione.  
  
"Use this to go back just after you left the common room and checked the map for the first time. I will put a Disillusionment Charm on you so you won't see yourselves. Harry, your cloak and map will be returned by morning. Oh yes--when you correspond, you will use Harry's phoenix feather quill. He will show you how to use it. If you would close the door on your way out, with Harry's permission I would like to sit and think a while. This excellent room is perfect for that. Good luck to all of you."  
  
He sat back down as they were leaving. In the hall, Harry was closing the door, and Hermione was motioning them to come and slip under the chain of the Time-Turner when Harry, taking a last look in the room, saw a movement in the shadows, and a voice spoke--the same as the mysterious second voice they had heard before. Harry kept the door open a crack with his ear against it and motioned the others to be quiet and come and listen.  
  
"Well," the voice said, "that went better than expected."  
  
"Yes" replied Dumbledore. "We have made a very good start. Now the plan has every chance to succeed. Are you ready for your part?"  
  
"I have been ready for this day for a long time, Albus. Are you ready?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"We always knew it might come to this, but now that it has, I'm afraid. There's still so much that could go wrong."  
  
"Then we'll face it and overcome it."  
  
They fell into silence. Harry shut the door quietly and turned to the others. His face, he was sure, matched theirs. 


End file.
